


Convenience Store Blues

by D_OscoveryChanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bird People, Chanyeol - Freeform, Crack Fic, EXO - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Juice - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, Kris is bad at directions, Kris misses suho a lot, Lay - Freeform, Lay wears a christmas tree, Lu Han - Freeform, Luhan wants to bang everyone tbh, M/M, Mentioned Hunhan, Not Serious, Silly, Suho misses kris a lot, Tao wears a bag, Tao/Zi Tao, Unrequited Love, Youll enjoy your time and have some laughs, blow up toy, luhan is a twink in real life and in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_OscoveryChanyeol/pseuds/D_OscoveryChanyeol
Summary: The true story behind why our three beloved EXO members Kris, LuHan, and Tao left the group.“Okay, who put this dildo in here?” Kris peers into the cart at the obvious purple sex toy. ”WHAT THE HELL? IT SAYS 12 INCHES!”When they exit the store Kris realizes he doesn’t know where they are and stops.About 20 minutes go by and they still don’t know where to go from here and Tao is still weeping into his bag."Well... Does anyone remember the name of the street we live on?" Kris says exasperated."ElDorado Street I think..." Lu responds, still balled up on the bench.Kris jumps up from off the bench and exclaims, "We gotta find the ElDorado!"The three of them soon wander into a beautiful neighborhood… Of tents.





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally supposed to be a funny inside joke between me and a friend of mine but I took a while to write it by accident lol
> 
> I also just wanna say that i'm not too familiar with the website so the format might be a little weird. I struggled a bit to make the website submit to my will.
> 
> But also, this wasn't originally supposed to have chapters so I didn't really think of their titles so that's why they're named like they are.
> 
> I hope you all give it a nice chance and enjoy it and laugh a little because it gets a little weird lmao.

Suho and Tao were strolling down the street on their way to gather some groceries for dinner. Kris was staying late at the studio tonight for some extra practice so Tao decided to go with him instead. 

Suho and Tao were so exhausted from practicing earlier that they didn’t realize they were being followed by suspicious people wearing bags on their heads. With some rapid gestures that looked to be pointing and the okay symbol, the suspicious beings spring in front of the two from a nearby bush. They swiftly push Suho to the ground and try to snatch Tao, but Suho’s quicker. Suho trips upward from his sitting position and rips Tao out of the bagged man’s grip. He pushes the man roughly away from him making the bagged man stumble into the street and Suho dashes home with Tao tight in his grip.

Suho and Tao arrive at their home basically heaving. It’s really late and everything happened so quickly. It was all just so surreal. 

They enter the house and Suho is met with piles of dishes in the kitchen and dining room to do, telling him that the rest of the boys had fended for themselves and made a dinner of some sort. Being too tired to clean up, he decides to leave clean up for tomorrow and force the boys to clean up their own messes and head straight to bed with Tao already heading up the stairs to do the same.

The next morning neither Tao or Suho speak about what happened the night before. They both assumed they had dreamt it and left it at that, thinking it would be too weird to suddenly ask each other if Tao had almost been kidnapped. 

Suho also didn’t bother to tell Kris his weird dream, Kris would probably keep asking if he was okay or had eaten something bad to have such a nightmare. So, they continued on with their lives like nothing happened. 

 

**A few years later…**

 

 

"I want a juice box! Tao whines to Suho.

Suho lets out a sigh, "I guess we can get some...I need to go to the store anyways."

"Hey, I wanna go too!" LuHan cries.

“Okay, you can go too,” Suho lets out another sigh and pats LuHan on the head.

"No, it's okay I'll take them," Kris says.  
“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

"Well, alright. Be back soon, I’m getting dinner ready," Suho replies sweetly. 

Kris watches them put on their shoes and coats then finally shoos them out the front door. They step down the few steps their front porch offers and are on their way.

On the way there, Tao falls and scrapes his knee. Tao always looks down when he walks as to not make eye contact with anyone. Tao looking similar to an owl has always been a joke EXO told him when they had just debuted. They told him that if he looked at anyone for too long they would turn into an owl. They also always formed a beak with their hands to make fun of his pointy looking face. This made Tao self conscious and form the habit of looking at ground, which makes him bump into things and fall. 

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrive at the convenience store they hear Sehun’s rap from Love me Right on repeat but slightly off key playing in the store. It’s weird and the song shouldn’t exist yet, but that’s fine. They shrug it off and continue to grab a cart and stroll to the juice area. 

Even though Kris told Lu and Tao constantly to not grab things they felt they needed and stuff it into the cart, they did it anyway. 

As Kris goes to put a loaf of bread into their cart he sees something strange. He slides over the gallon of milk he placed prior and is met with something unexpected.

“Okay, who put this dildo in here?” Kris peers into the cart at the obvious purple sex toy. Tao rolls his eyes at LuHan and walks off while LuHan tries to ignore Kris’s question, busying himself by reading the back of a cereal box. Kris’s eyes widen, his expression a mixture of horror, surprise, and confusion,”WHAT THE HELL? IT SAYS 12 INCHES!”

“Hm, it says whole wheat.” LuHan nods at the cereal approvingly.

Kris frowns, “I’m putting this back. I prefer to not have giant purple penises touch my food.” he reaches into the cart and pulls out the toy, he looks around and quickly places the sex toy where he had grabbed the bread from. He wipes his hand down his shirt and shudders. He looks over to LuHan, who was trying to stifle a giggle. “Shut up, let’s go.” Kris rolls his eyes and strolls off in the direction Tao went.

They both enter the juice aisle and find Tao looking around all the juice shelves. 

“Yo, which flavor we gettin’?” LuHan walks over to Tao and makes a bro-maneuver by wrapping his arm around Tao’s shoulders. 

Tao removes Lu’s arm, never looking away from the wall of juice and bends down to pick up one of the many flavors. LuHan’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink at the sudden hand to hand contact and pouts slightly when he realizes his hand was only being removed. 

Tao looks over at Lu, “I want this one.”

LuHan quickly removes his sulky expression and looks at the juice being held in front of him. “Fruit punch? That’s so vanilla!” LuHan grabs it from Tao and sneers at the juice.

“LuHan leave him alone, he can like what what he wants. Plus, you can never go wrong with fruit punch, it’s a classic,” Kris interjects.

“We don’t have to get this one if you don’t want to…” Tao reaches for the juice to put back onto the shelf.

“No! I want it!.” LuHan moves the juice away from Tao, “I want it…” I said that much louder than I meant to… LuHan thinks and mentally face palms himself.

Tao blushes and looks down with a shy smile. He slowly nods, okaying LuHan’s decision to buy the flavor he chose. 

LuHan laughs awkwardly and grabs more fruit punch flavored juice to put into the cart. 

They soon meander over to the check out to get home in time for dinner. Kris takes one last look into the cart to double check if there’s anything strange in there again. He sees a box next to their juice pouches, a blow up friend doll For The Loneliest Kids™. Kris knows exactly who put this in here. He stares at this for a moment then slowly side eyes Tao. Kris looks back at the doll and slowly slides it onto counter to purchase. Tao probably needs that, being the weird and lonely outcast he is.

Then all of a sudden they hear, "AYO WADDUP KREASE! AYO WASSUUUUP!" It takes Kris a second to realize that his phone is ringing. “What up my lovely and cute boyfriend?”

"Oh stop it, you. You’re much lovelier.” Kris could basically see the blush coating Suho’s cute cheeks. “When are you going to be back? Dinner's almost ready and the boys are getting a little antsy.”

“Uhm, we're checking out now, we’ll be home soon."

"Okay, see you all then. Love you."

"Uh wait!" Kris says quickly. He takes his hand and wraps it over his mouth and turns around so the boys can’t read his lips and whispers into the phone, "Tao put an inflatable friend in my cart... Do you think he’s okay?”

"I think he’s just sexually frustrated. He’s probably fine.” Suho shrugs, not that Kris could see him.

“That’s what masturbation’s for,” Kris whisper yells.

“Kris, you know that only goes so far,” Suho tries to reason.

“Well, it worked for me when I was away from you for a few months.”

“Then when you came back we fucked for hours. Roughly.”

“Touché…” Kris’s voice trails off.

“Just come home soo-“ Suho is cut off abruptly by a sudden beeping then Kris’s phone dying.

"Damn, I should have charged it last night..." He says with a sigh and places his phone back into his pocket.

"Um, excuse me? There’s a line.” The cashier speaks up. 

"Oh sorry..." Kris hurriedly throws 50,000 wons onto the counter, paying for all the groceries, including the juice and the blow up doll.

"Do you want paper or plastic?" The cashier questions. 

"Plastic, I guess?" Kris shrugs

Tao gasps audibly, “You're gonna ruin the environment!"

"Fine fine! Gimme paper.” Kris snatches his bags annoyedly.

When they exit the store Kris realizes he doesn’t know where they are and stops. He realizes he walked too far and went to a store they didn’t usually go to. Normally, Suho would go to the store to buy groceries because he always has the most free time and always insists to go instead of Kris. But his time, Kris insisted to go instead and Suho agreed. Suho knows fully well Kris is bad with directions and agreed to him going anyway. Maybe Suho thought he can trust Kris with going three blocks to the store. Well, obviously, he was wrong and shouldn’t have done that because they were clearly farther than three blocks and didn’t even shop at a grocery store, but at a convenience store. Everything is wrong.

In a panic Tao starts to look around frantically, because he too, realized they were lost.

“Calm down, I'll just call Suho and he'll come get us." Kris grabs his phone from his pocket to turn on his phone. After it doesn’t turn on when he presses the button a few times, Kris remembers it died on him not even 10 minutes ago. "Fuuuuck....Right. Well, we’re lost." 

They all sit at a nearby bench in front of the convenience store to think about how everything went so horribly wrong.

"How are we even lost? The convenience store was just down the street,” says Lu.

"Well, yeah... But which street and how far? Was it even just down the street?” Kris replies.

Lu gives him a puzzled look and pulls his feet up onto the bench, wrapping his arms around his legs. “We’re doomed.”

"Hey, uh, Kris. Can I have a juice box and one of those paper bags?" Tao asks.

Kris hands him a juice box and one of the paper bags that holds their groceries with a puzzled look.

Tao takes out a sharpie from his back pants pocket and starts drawing a face on it.

Lu shoots him a disgusted glare. 

”What’s that face for? C'mon, tell Father Kris your sins."

"He stole that shaRPIE!" Lu yells angrily.

"You stole that? Tao, you're 24 you have money! Or you could have asked LuHan who's 27 and also has money! Or me, WHO ALSO HAS MONEY!”

"They were overpriced...." Tao looks down, ashamed. He finishes his paper bags smiley face then proceeds to put it on. Tao then starts crying quietly. At least the bag can be happy.

“Did you make that bag just so you could cry in it?” Kris questions.

“Yes…”

 

 

About 20 minutes go by and they still don’t know where to go from here and Tao is still weeping into his bag. 

"Well... Does anyone remember the name of the street we live on?" Kris says exasperated. 

"ElDorado Street I think..." Lu responds, still balled up on the bench. 

Kris jumps up from off the bench and exclaims, "We gotta find the ElDorado!"

“But Suho said to stay in one place when you're lost,” Tao sniffles.

“Yeah, and that song hasn’t even been written yet,” LuHan speaks.

“Shut the fuck,” Kris retorts to them both. “Plus, staying in one place is for children.”

“We are children,” says LuHan.

“I mean like, actual children. So let’s go now. And hey, Tao, you can take that bag off now you know.” 

"No Kris, this bag is apart of me now." 

“Wait, where are we going? We don’t even know where we are,” LuHan unballs himself on the bench.

“Well, I thought it was just kind of boring sitting here with our dicks in our hands, so I figured we’d look around and ask some people for help. So, grab some groceries and lets go,” Kris waves his hand upward so LuHan will finally get off his ass.

Along the long walk across the street and few steps down the road, LuHan gets tired and shoves his share of groceries into Tao’s arms and grabs out his phone. Tao gasps quietly and looks over LuHan’s shoulder to see what he’s up to.

The three of them soon wander into a beautiful neighborhood… Of tents. Which is confusing because they didn’t think a low budget homeless shelter was nearby, but okay. They enter the neighborhood and immediately, a horrible smell hits them. Which should have been expected since the people here probably can’t clean themselves regularly. But still, the smell hits like a ton of bricks. 

As they’re walking they see a man with a bag on his head just like Tao. He was squatting next to another man with a bag on his head. As they stared, they noticed that one of them was being fed bread crumbs, he was hitting his head off the ground. He was presumably trying to peck the crumbs off the ground?

“Ew, that one is certainly on something,” Kris turns to the boys and shoos them away from the strangers. “Let’s ask someone else.”

LuHan looks up to Kris from his phone, “Can I have whatever he’s having. It seems dope.”

“It’s definitely not dope. Weed doesn’t do that to you. C’mon kids, let’s ask this tent.” Kris shoos the two boys like five tents over to make sure they were a safe distance from the drugged guys. 

“Wait, bitch. That shit a phone?” Kris glares at LuHan, who’s too busy playing on his phone to look up.

“Yes, Kris. This shit’s a phone. Aw, shit. I died… Welp. New round.” 

Kris yoinks LuHan’s phone and starts to dial Suho’s phone number when LuHan’s phone dies. Because it would. Naturally.

“Yeah.. I forgot to charge it this morning…” LuHan says. 

Kris shoves the phone back to LuHan and stomps away to the tent he intended on asking some questions. But as he’s walking up to the tent he feels light headed and dizzy. So due to malnutrition, because that’s what happened, Kris faints and falls onto the tent before he can even attempt to knock, or do whatever you do to gain the attention of the person living inside a tent. He hadn’t eaten at all that day so he crashed into the tent and and crushed whoever is dwelling within it.

Tao and LuHan weren't sure what the noise coming from the tent was since all they heard was angry bird noises, but they soon found out it was a Bird-person. A Birson. Conclusion derived from the lack of Korean it speaks and the surplus of squawking it has. Plus, the weird drugged man was trying to be a bird, so the thought was lingering subconsciously. And since Kris is too heavy to carry, they decide to spend the night with the very convincing bird-man who’s dwelling within the tent, who surprisingly also wore a paper bag like Tao. 

 

 

 

In the morning, all three of them are scared awake by the angry human-bird cawing in their faces. When they open their eyes they notice their sleeping positions together. LuHan’s head was tucked in the crook of Kris’s neck with his arms wrapped around Kris’s broad chest and Tao’s head laying on Kris’s stomach with his leg wrapped over his Kris’s waist, pulling him in close.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M NOT GAY." Kris pushes the boys off him and sits up and wipes himself down with his hands disgusted. He then tries to crawl his way out of the tent, but not before Tao replies to his Kris’s claim. 

Straightening his paper bag, because it was backwards on his head, he tells Kris, "But you're dating a man," He mutters groggily. 

"....This is why you needed that blow up friend doll, owlboy,” Kris replies and leaves the tent.

"Oohhh get fucked! Airhorn noises!!" Lu yells, waving his hands in Tao’s face. 

Lu tries to get a high five but Kris is already gone. LuHan turns back to Tao and apologizes, giving Tao a bro tap on the shoulder.

"What? Where am I? What happened...?" Kris looks around at the tent neighborhood.

 

 

**NYEOOOM FLASHBACK**

 

 

They were walking down the street that seemed to go on for miles. Kris in front while the two other boys casually meandered behind him quietly talking amongst themselves. 

"Hey Lu... Ya got any games on your phone?" Tao whispered, looking over Luhan’s shoulder to his phone.

"No," Came Luhan's flat reply. Tao tries to swipe the phone but Lu dodges his attempt, getting shoved away in return. 

"Oh come on, I saw you playing a game like 20 minutes ago!" Tao whined.

The three look over and see that drug man thing and Kris deems him unsafe and takes them away from it and tells LuHan no, he cannot take the drugs he’s on.

Then remembers what Tao said earlier about games and phones.

"You had a phone this whole time..? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SO I COULD CALL SUHO?!" he screams at Lu. 

"You’re right… I forgot I had a phone until just a second ago. But, this game is just so fun, I don’t wanna stop. " Lu replies, never looking up from the phone screen.

"Give me that! " Kris swipes the phone out of Luhan's hand and starts to type in Suho’s number.

“Wait! I didn’t pause!” LuHan reaches for his phone. Kris whips his hands away from Lu and gives him a dirty look.

Just before Kris can finish typing in Suho’s number, the battery runs out and he's met with a black screen.

“I forgot to mention that I didn’t charge it this morning,” Lu told Kris hesitantly.

Kris shoves the phone into Lu's chest and trudges off, heading over the tent he deemed safe from the druggies. 

Lu gets forced back from Kris’s strong push, taking a few steps back to catch his balance. “I almost beat my score too..." Lu said staring at his black phone screen. 

Tao snickers and follows Kris towards the tents. 

Kris walked up to the tent frowning and just before he can knock or whatever, he falls onto it. 

Paper bag crinkles can be heard from within, along with, "CAWWWWW!" Loud crinkle noises "CAWWWWww!" Louder crinkle noises.

"What a fucking idiot, there's an opening," Lu says, rolling his eyes at the tent that has a flailing and crinkling something inside of it cawing angrily

"Is he dumb? Why isn’t he getting up? Is Kris broken?" Tao asks Lu, both watching the scene in front of them.

They quickly look at each other and then run to Kris and pull him off the broken tent.

 

 

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

 

 

"Ohhhh yeaaah. That’s what happened and it’s totally accurate."

The two boys slide out of the tent to escape the loud and annoying crinkling bird-man. 

"Where we gonna go now, pops?" Lu asks his "pops" quite casually, even patting him on the shoulder and resting his hand there as well.

Kris nudges Lu's hand off disgusted, remembering the incident with Lu's phone.

"I guess we ask someone else here? Let's ask that tent?" Kris points.

They walk across the street into a new yard with a new tent, a really big tent. A double stacked tent. A two STORY tent. Wow what a sight. 

Kris leans towards the tent and speaks, "Uh... Hello?" He taps the tent's flap a few times and it quickly unzips.

"CAW." 

"AH! FUCK!" Kris falls over from the sudden jump scare. Who was too, wearing a bag. But this one has an expression this time. It looked a bit like Doodlebob.

The boys laugh to the themselves watching Kris try to interact with the weird being and Kris shoots them a nasty glare and looks back the tent dweller.

"Uh... Do you speak Korean?" Kris asks the Bird person from the ground.

"CAWW!" 

"Awww fuuuck,” Kris sighs. “Does anyone speak KOREAN HERE?!" 

The Birson waddles over to Tao and caws in his face. The bagged bird then headbutts Tao’s bagged face with its face. 

"Ow! Why?! Did you just try to peck me?!" 

"CAW!" 

"Let's just leave this street and ask someone else." Lu said tugging Kris’s hirt. 

"Yeah, let's do that." 

Lu pulls Kris off the ground just in time to see Tao get tackled by the Birson. 

"AHH PLEASE! DON'T RAPE MEEEE! AHHHH!! MY ASS IS TOO TIGHT TO FIT EVEN A PINKY! PLEASE!"

Crinkle "CAW!"

Lu sensually licks his lips to this information and sees Kris staring at him with a what the fuck expression. Lu clears his throat and looks away from Kris, "I... I dunno why Tao told that guy that information. If I were a rapist I'd think that would be more enticing." Lu walks over and pushes the bagged bird off Tao and pulls him off the ground leaving Kris with a confused and disgusted expression.

Tao hugs Lu tight for saving his ass. Literally. Not that the bird man wanted to rape him, we can’t know his true motive. We can only assume rape is what he wanted. 

Kris walks over to LuHan and whispers in his ear, “You’re a fucking bottom ass bitch. Don’t go and start thinking top thoughts.”

LuHan shrugs and nods in agreement with Kris’s statement.


	2. What Happened At dinner.

"Dinners ready!" Suho yells from the kitchen.

The eight boys run down from their bedrooms and go sit at the dining table.

"Where's Kris?" Sehun asks.

"Uh, they should be here soon. Let’s wait for them,” Suho replies.

They sit in the silence of the dining room, waiting, staring at their supper on the table. The time goes by minute by minute. They hear a faint whisper from Baekhyun, "They're a minute late...." There's a loud bang from Baekhyun slamming his hands onto the table and everything’s in chaos. "THEY'RE NEVER LATE!" 

Baekhyun in a blind panic, rips his clothes off and spazzes into the living room. He trips over himself and has a casual seize. He gets up off the floor and runs all over the house screaming, "AHH AHHHH AHHH KKAEB SONG KKAEB SONG! AHH!" 

Chanyeol sits in the corner rocking back and forth with a can of spray snow. Suho tries to console Chanyeol first since he’s closest, but Chanyeol sprays Suho in the face as retaliation then into his mouth. He coughs out fake snow with gurgled Chogiwas.

Chen drops his meat from the table and drops himself from the chair. He rolls himself into the opposite corner from Chanyeol, wiggling his body in unusual ways screaming, "AH WAE AH WAEEEE AH WAEEEEEE!"

Xiumin, the oldest out of the rest, is rocking back and forth in his chair, repeating "MarSHMALLOW... maRSHmALLOW... MARSHmAllOw..." in between sobbing bites, ultimately dribbling his food down his front. 

D.O yanks Suho from Chanyeol leaving him a bubbling mess rocking back and forth in the corner, and grips Suho on the shoulders screeching his high note from MAMA into Suho’s face.

Sehun’s standing and spinning in a circle, slowly opening his pant’s waistband and saying “YEHET!” Then repeating the same action over and over again.

And Kai’s drowning in his soup while trying to eat his rice. Every time he tries to spoon rice into his mouth it either lands directly into the soup he’s drowning in or lands right on his cheek then rolls directly into the soup. 

Kai drops to the floor starts scooting himself across it on his back, pushing himself with his strong dancer’s legs and braiding his hair into dreads never blinking. Just twitching.

During all the commotion, Christmas Lay meanders into the living room couch and sits down. Christmas because he’s dressed in his Christmas tree costume.

Lay just sits and stares into the distance with teary eyes next to Baekhyun as he’s spazzing on the couch next him, still naked of course and now kicking Lay and himself in the face repeatedly. Both unfazed. 

Suho knows that if he steps in to calm them down it'll only get worse… He learned that from Chanyeol. So he eats his dinner alone instead, listening to the chaos surrounding him and is very annoyed that his homemade dinner is going to waste.

 

 

Suho finishes his dinner and cleans the kitchen. By this time, everyone’s stopped flipping out and arel asleep where they last spazzed. 

After he’s done, Suho is absolutely exhausted. He washes his hands from the bleach and other cleaning supplies he used in the kitchen and steps out into the living room. He starts making his way to his bedroom not seeing Lay on the couch as he passes, Lay being the only one who didn't fall asleep after all the commotion.

As Suho walks past Lay to his bedroom across the living area, Lay looks up at him with teary eyes, "When is Kris coming home?” he asks as tears spill out of his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

Suho’s face droops, he looks down to avoid making eye contact. "I don't know... I've been trying to call him but he hasn’t been answering."

Lay looks down and more tears escaped his eyes. Suho looks over and feels incredibly bad. He wishes there was more he could do but he has no way of contacting any of them. Suho walks over to Lay and scoots the sleeping, naked, exhausted Baekhyun over.

They sit there for a moment before Suho finally has something to say, "I don't really know how to console people, that was more of Kris's thing but I know he’ll be back soon.” He leans over and hugs Lay. “I’m sure they’ll be here soon. Something must have happened so they couldn’t come back. “ 

“But what would be so bad that they couldn’t call? It would have to be really bad, right?” Lay looks at Suho with more concern than before. 

Suho’s silent. Lay was right, it would have to be pretty bad. But he knew Kris would call if something really bad happened. Maybe he was still in that bad situation and couldn’t get to his phone? Suho patts Lay on the shoulder and forces a smile. He lifts himself off the couch, “I’m sure they’re fine…” Suho walks towards his bedroom, unsure if even he could believe his own words. Before entering his room he looks back, "Everything's gonna be okay, Lay." Suho closes the door behind him. 

Lay sits on the sofa a moment, “Wow, that really didn’t help at all…” 

Baekhyun kicks his leg onto Lay’s lap. Lay gives a disgusted look and pushes it off him and gets up. He brushes himself off and goes upstairs to his room.

 

**The next morning**

 

Suho wakes up and gets dressed sluggishly. He didn’t sleep too well last night because he was too worried about the three who hadn’t come back yet, and the lack of Kris in his bed made him unable to get comfortable.

After he gets dressed and leaves his room, he steps over the boy’s laying on the floor to make his way to the kitchen and cook breakfast for everyone. 

Lay thought about last night and decided that he wanted to go and search for Kris, Lu, and Tao. He walks downstairs and enters the kitchen where he knows Suho would be so he can tell him this new development, "Hey. I'm gonna go search for them." Christmas Lay said so sure of himself.

"We haven’t even waited a whole day yet... I wouldn't want you to not return home too." Suho turns to look at Lay who’s standing in the door of the kitchen. 

"Don't worry about that, I promise you I will come back." Lay walks over to Suho and gives him a brief hug.

“I will worry. Anything could happen to you like with them. I don’t think you should go search for those three.” Suho goes back to cleaning the counter like he was doing before Lay came in and interrupted. This whole situation is causing Suho so much stress and now Lay wants to leave and look for them too, adding on more stress for him.

“Someone has to. You can’t because you have to look out for everyone here, it would be worse if you didn’t come back instead of me. You saw everyone last night, if you go missing too then I don’t even think there would be a house left. I just think this is the best option.”

“Maybe we should just contact the police?” Suho offers instead with a tired sigh.

“Like you said, they haven’t even been gone for a whole day and we haven’t even tried looking for them yet. Plus, they’re grown men, they’ll probably tell us they’re adults and can do whatever they want so I’m going out there and I’m gonna look for them.” Lay turns around and jingles out of the kitchen to pack a bag of things he may need for his hopefully short trip.

Suho sit there a few seconds thinking about Lay’s plan and sighs. It probably is the only resort right now. Suho turns back to the counter and continues to wipe it down.

 

 

Lay comes back minutes later with his bags packed and ready to go. He enters the dining room right next to the kitchen and sets down his suitcase. 

"Oh. You’re leaving now?" Suho asks, setting down his toast and wiping his hands from the crumbs. 

Everyone at the table looks over at Lay, except Chanyeol and Sehun, who were too busy staring at Baekhyun, Sehun a little more than Chanyeol though. Baekhyun was still naked from last night, lord knows why. But no one’s complaining or anything, probably because they know Baekhyun is weird and unpredictable and they’re used to it.

"Yeah, I thought I should go as soon as possible,” Lay says with a light smile.

“You’re planning on leaving the house looking like that?” Suho looks Lay up and down.

“Like what?” Lay looks down at his christmas tree costume and back up to Suho confused. 

Suho clears his throat, "Oh. Why don't you eat first?" He says with a fake smile, motioning to the food on the table.

"No, that's okay. I'll just grab something from a convenience store or something, I don't wanna waste more time."

Suho’s face changes from a forced smile to a frown. He gets up and walks towards Lay, "Well. I might as well walk you to the door then..." Suho sighs and awkwardly gestures to the door.

Lay nods and walks over to the door with his suitcase. Suho follows close behind and opens the door for him. 

Lay stands there for a second then turns around to hug Suho, "I'll be home soon, I promise." 

Suho pulls away from the hug and gives Lay a small half smile, he ruffles his hair and gives him a small kiss on the forehead, “Remember to keep your phone on and charged,” he jokes.

Lay nods and takes a deep breath before turning around with his small suitcase and walks down the porches steps. He gets to the end of the yard and waves at Suho behind him before opening the gate in front of him. 

Suho closes the door and watches Lay leave through the window. After he’s out of sight Suho continues eating his breakfast with the rest of the boys in silence.

 

 

 

 

Lay’s skipping down the road with his tiny suitcase handle in hand, humming a cheerful tune.  
"Jringgle bells jringgle bells....hmm hmm hmmm Hm hm..." when suddenly Lay’s suitcase hits a crack in the sidewalk and tips over taking him with it. 

“WAH--”

The weight of the suitcase tipping over mixed with his horrible balance brought this horrible fate. Even some of his ornaments fell off his outfit and shattered, because yes, they were real. Lay likes to go the extra mile.

"I scraped my knee...Damnit, I don't have any bandages with me..." 

Lay looks around and takes in his surroundings. He lets out a puff of air and stands back up and brushes himself off. “At least there’s a convenience store nearby. I can get bandaids for my poor ol’ knee there, he mumbles.


	3. Things Get a Tad Gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION NOTHING LOL

The three boys started to walk away from the tent neighborhood, lucky to get away from that one Birson. 

On their way though, they heard a lot of cawing and cooing coming from one of the tents.

“Are they fucking?” LuHan stops and points towards the tent. He bites his lip and glances over to Tao. LuHan totally isn’t turned on right now. That’d be ridiculous. 

Upon hearing these noises, Tao shivers and grabs Lu's hand, squeezing it tightly. 

Lu quickly shakes Tao off him pretending to give him a disgusted look, but really, LuHan wanted to hold his hand too. 

After this, Tao pouts and decides to seek comfort from Kris so he runs ahead and hugs him from behind, burying his bagged face in his back. Kris jumps a little but realizes who it is and continues walking with Tao leaching onto his waist. He knew it was Tao because he knew those sniffles anywhere and he heard his bag crinkle.

Having Tao attached to him made it hard to walk and reduced Kris to a slow waddle. A slow waddle of him walking like a starfish with one leg swinging forward at a time.

Lu watches this from behind and feels a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, but he knows he did this to himself by pushing Tao away.

They get to the end of the street and glance back just to make sure they aren’t being followed. 

Tao finally lets go Kris. Kris gives Tao a warm smile and ruffles his little bagged head.

“I'm hungry. Buy me food." Lu tells Kris, still a little full of jealousy.

"Well, we have juice and our groceries. Consume those until we find a restaurant." Kris looks around trying to find their groceries. "Where's our shit?"

They sit there for a second and realize they left it all with that Birson they stayed the night with.

"Shiiiieeeet..." Kris runs his fingers through his hair irritated.

They look back down the road back to where that Birson lived. They see it crouch-walking and holding the boxes of juice over its head while kicking another bigger box in front. It sets the juice down on the grass next to the rest of their shit and sits on the bigger box it just kicked over. It rips through the packaging of the juice and feeds the box into its mouth with a faint "caww!" in the distance.

"Welp, we can't go back and get it now," Kris sighs.

"MY FRIEND!" Tao screams.

"What?" Lu and Kris say in unison.

"MY FRIEND!!" Tao yells once again.

Taking a closer look, they see that the bigger box is Tao’s new inflatable friend that Kris had bought yesterday. 

"Oh. Well, that sucks. Let's go get some food somewhere." Kris starts to walk away with Lu following close behind. 

Tao grabs and shakes Kris. "Nooo! Kris! You have to go back! Please!"

"What? No! Them motherfuckers be crazy!" Kris’s facial expression is shocked and scared.

" Pleeaseee! He's the only friend I've got! I've gotta be there for him, imagine how terrified he must be! You've gotta go back!" Tao, still shaking Kris he starts whimpering a bit.

“He’s a DOLL! I’M A HUMAN, I FEEL PAIN! WHAT IF IT KILLS ME IN A HORRIBLE DEATH?”

“PLEAAAAAAASE!” Tao falls to the ground sobbing while hugging his Kris’s legs.

Kris takes a deep breath, "Okay, fine. I’ll flippin’ do it..." Kris lets out his breath.

He starts walking over quite stiff like a Barbie doll. When he arrives at the tent, the Birson caws and looks at Kris with a sideways glance. 

"Uhhhmm... I need my stuff back...Do ya mind uh, handing it back to me?" Kris says awkwardly while itching behind his ear.

"CAW!"

"Yeah... Thought so..." he stands there for a second thinking of a diversion he can use to distract this weird bird being.

"Uh… Hey look! A paper bag!" He shouts suddenly, pointing behind the Birson.

It snaps its neck back to look behind it, giving Kris enough time to grab the important things and push it off the inflatable friend box. Kris quickly takes a few steps back and takes off towards Lu and Tao. 

The Birson shoots off the ground to chase down the street after him. "cAWWW CAWWWWW!" 

"HE DID IT! HE GOT HIM BACK!" Tao jumps up and down in place and hugs Lu, then remembers LuHan doesn't like to be touched by him so he lets go. Still happy though, he whispers to himself a quiet yay! and shimmies his torso enthusiastically.

LuHan pouts to himself, upset with his previous actions towards Tao, because now Tao won’t touch him.

Kris gets back to them and shoves the boxes into Tao’s arms. "We need to go!" Kris says with a quick gasp. With that bird dude still chasing them, Kris grabs Tao and Lu by their free hands and takes off down the street.

They arrive at a small diner and decide to take a rest. Kris bends down to catch his breath but loses his balance and falls over and decides to roll onto his back to rest instead. Tao stops next to Kris and decides to use him as a pillow. He lays down and rests his head on Kris’s heaving chest. Lu walks over and copies Tao by laying on Kris’s chest as well. 

Kris rests his hand on their heads and plays with Lu's hair unconsciously like how a domestic father would to his children. They ignore everyone’s weird stares. They act like they’ve never seen a father and his children chill in front of a restaurant. I mean, he’s not their dad, but they don’t know that. 

Tao moves his hand over Kris’s left pec, "I can feel your heart, Daddy."

"Ew, okay. Get off me, let's go eat." Kris pushes the two boys off him and gets up off the ground, brushing himself off from the dirt then enters the restaurant. Lu groans sleepily and gets up too, slowly walking in after Kris with Tao close behind.

They see Kris already sat a booth in the back of the establishment and sit in the booth in front of him, Lu making Tao sit in first so that he’s not boxed in. Edge spots are the best spots. 

“You look lonely over there Kris. Looks like you could need an inflatable friend,” Tao says.

“I think i’m good.” Kris sips his complimentary water.

“Nah nah. You need one.” Tao opens the box and pulls out the rubber skin of his toy friend. “Do you wanna do the honors?” Tao hands the friend over the table.

Kris stares at it, “No. I don’t want that.”

“Okayyy.” Tao nods and squints as if Kris really does want it but is too embarrassed to say so. “Okay, i’ll blow him for you, like a real pal would.” Tao takes the doll in his hand and opens the nozzle so he can blow him up. The second he starts blowing the two notice that the nozzle is actually in the dolls crotch and Tao is blowing his friends plastic chode.

“Um, Tao…” LuHan starts, “You’re literally blowing this doll in a public place.”

Tao looks up at Lu, “You gotta do what you gotta do.” Tao resumes blowing up the toy.

 

 

 

After awhile, Tao finishes the toy and slides it under the table and next to Kris. And after a while longer they order their food and enjoy their breakfast. 

"Tao?" Kris says in between bites, "Why aren't you eating?" The toy friend slumps in it’s seat and Kris roughly nudges it back up off him. 

Tao shifts and looks down and says softly, "I'm not hungry..." 

"Are you still shaken from that bird thing earlier?" 

Tao nods vigorously, "But that's not why..."

Kris takes a bite of his food and shifts it over into his cheek to speak, "What is it then?"

Tao makes a tiny squeak trying to hold back tears, "I miss Suho, I miss his breakfast, I miss home, and I miss our group,” Tao sniffles.

Kris sets down his fork and wipes his hands and face. He slides under the table and into the other booth where Tao and Lu both sit. He leans against the wall and pulls Tao in for a hug. 

Tao now laying on Kris, grips his shirt and starts sobbing against him uncontrollably.

Kris pats Tao’s back and wonders why Lu has been so quiet. He looks over Tao to see Lu's head bobbing forward and back as he slowly starts drifting to sleep and his face slowly falling into his waffles. Kris tries to hold back his laughter and ends up making a loud snorting noise in the back of his throat. 

"Are... you laughing at me?" Tao slowly rises from Kris’s chest.

"Wha-- No, no, no, look at Lu,” Kris says quickly.

Tao sticks his hand up his bag and wipes his eyes and turns around to see LuHan sleeping in his uneaten waffles. 

"Isn't he adorable, Tao?" Kris laughs a bit just watching Lu. 

"Yeah… He sure is.” Tao’s gaze lingers on LuHan a little longer than needed. “Should we wake him?” Tao asks, not turning back to Kris.

"Nah, not yet. Let's finish eating first." Kris slides back under the table to his side to finish his meal. “Get out of my way you red freak.” Kris slaps the toy friend back up in it’s seat. "Eat Tao, I don't want you hungry later." Kris points at Tao’s food.

"Okay, fine..." Tao agrees and then proceeds to poke at it for a good 3.5 minutes. 

After they both finish their meal they talk about how they’re going to wake up Lu.

"Hmmm... Pour water on him? OOH OOH! I know! we stab him with a fork?!" Tao looks for Kris’s approval, but he doesn't get it.

 _The answer is yes... We should be more worried about Tao,_ Kris thinks to himself. 

Instead of Tao’s horrible ideas, Kris decides to just poke Lu in the face repeatedly. During this process Tao whispers in Lu's ear sensually, giving sleeping LuHan a full chub.

"Luuuu." Kris pokes him. "Luuuuuuu." Kris pokes him a few times more. "Luuuu-- goddamnit Tao, stop whispering in his ear!" Kris shakes Lu annoyedly until he wakes up.

"Nrrrnng..." Lu slowly rises with syrup in his used to be neat hair and a waffle stuck to his forehead which plops back onto the plate almost immediately. A glob of syrup slowly dribbles into his lap from his cheek making a second sticky mess. Wink wink. "What...?" Lu looks up at his Kris and Tao all confused like. He tries to blink and feels a weird consistency on his eyelids and feels his sticky face with his hands.

"Pfffffffft." Tao and Kris laugh at Lu's sticky face together.

"W-what..?" Lu realizes the reason they’re laughing and tries to wipe his face with a nearby paper napkin. As napkins do most of the time when you try to clean yourself from syrup, or anything sticky, especially if it’s a shitty restaurant paper napkin, It rips and gets stuck to his face. So, not only is Lu a sticky faced food monster, but he now has napkin added to his sticky collection.

Kris and Tao laugh more and Lu panics and adds more napkin pieces to his face. Kris finally calms himself down and stops Lu before he can add more to his face and decides to help him clean up. "Okay okay, let's go to the bathroom." Kris takes Lu by the hand and drags him to the bathroom leaving Tao behind. He grabs a few paper towels from the dispenser and folds them together to make them thicker. He cups Lu’s face and gets mega close and wipes off the excess syrup. After the excess is off along with the napkin bits on his face, Kris then gets more paper towels and dampens them and repeats the process to remove the stickiness too. 

"Aw man..." Kris rubs the tips of Lu's hair with his thumb and index finger. “I forgot you got syrup in your hair too..." 

"S-sorry...." LuHan looks down. He completely forgot how fatherly Kris can be and how much of boyfriend material he was. Which are two weird and completely different thoughts to think at once, but it happened. But most importantly, LuHan also thinks to himself whether or not he’s feeling some weird sexual tension between him and Kris. Kris got super close and shit and is being real nice. LuHan still has his full chub, but honestly, he doesn't know if it's for Kris now. 

Kris pulls Lu to the sink and forces him to bend over so he can out clean his hair.

"Gotta get it out somehow." Kris leans over Lu and starts cleaning Lu’s his hair with warm water. 

Lu thinks to himself, _I'm bent over, my ass in his crotch, and he's cleaning my hair. If this isn't sexual tension then I don't know what it is. Okay let’s be real, i’m the only one who’s feeling it._

Kris finishes rinsing Lu's hair and turns the water off. He squeezes excess water out and grabs more paper towels to dry his hair a bit further. "Eh, that's not gonna do it..." Kris pulls Lu out from under the sink and shakes his head disapprovingly at how wet his hair is still. So, he pulls Lu over to the hand dryer and starts to blow dry his hair.

 _Damn, Kris looks very concentrated and that looks hella sexy. Suho is a lucky man. But once again, I am bent over in front of him. I mean, I'm not completely in his crotch this time, my ass is resting on his thigh... But that's besides the point, literally. The point is is that I'm gay and horny as fuck,_ LuHan thinks. 

Kris finishes Lu's hair and it's very fluffy and soft. It's so poofy it's like an Afro.

"Can I have a brush?" LuHan extends his hand towards Kris.

"Uh, where would I get that from, my ass? You think I just carry a brush around?" Kris gives him a puzzled look. 

LuHan almost faints from the realization that he has to return to the outside world looking like a homeless person with a good fashion sense. 

"I have to go out there.... like this....?" LuHan gestures to his hair, eyes wide.

"It's not so bad..." Kris reaches out and tries to pat it down a bit. 

“My hair is bigger than my actual head right now," Lu complains, messing with his hair while looking himself in the bathroom mirror. 

"Don't be so dramatic." Kris crosses his arms while watching Lu fuck with his hair. "Okay, well, Tao is waiting so we need to go." Kris grabs LuHan’s arm to get him to move away from the mirror.

LuHan whips his arm out of Kris’s grasp and presses himself against Kris on his teeny tippy-toes and gets into his face, "If a bird lands in my hair hoping to make a new home, I will _never_ forgive you." LuHan storms away, opening the bathroom door with such force it looks like he could rip it off its hinges.

Kris stands in total shock, he takes a deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

"Whoa, did a tornado hit your head or someth-" Tao is abruptly cut off by LuHan.

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Hair." Lu gives Tao the angriest glance he has ever seen. 

"Okaaay... let's go to the park to calm down a bit, eh?" Kris walks in. He rests his hands on their shoulders like a cool bro.

 

The walk to the park was relatively uneventful, the only things heard on their walk there was quiet crinkly noises coming from Tao’s bag and the whispered complaints coming from Lu about his hair. 

Kris was yet again in front of the boys, walking briskly not paying attention to his surroundings, when he suddenly runs into something. "Chogiwhat the hell was that? "he grumbles as he looks at who or what he ran into. A man dressed in a mayonnaise costume? 

"Why, hello there! Can I interest you in some homemade mayo? " The strange condiment asks Kris. He hands him a strange Dixie Cup filled with a suspicious greenish-gray semi-solid solid.

"Uhh... No thanks. We're good." Kris replies, trying to be as polite as possible. 

"Alright, listen here you lil' bitch." The Mayo boy starts to approach him in a threatening manner, "I've been out here since five AM. So you better fucking listen and enjoy the mayo!" he screeches at an obnoxious octave. 

"That sounds like a personal problem, and THOSE AREN'T EVEN THE LYRICS!! " Kris yells back as he throws the free sample back at the Mayo man.

The two boys watch Kris’s interesting interaction with this weird mascot, what it was advertising they don't really know, because, that definitely was not mayo. As they watch, they laugh at laugh at the mayonnaise man’s costume. It has these giant googly eyes that move and get stuck in weird places within the plastic cover whenever the mayo guy flails about. Not only that, but the nose is ridiculously big and whenever it turns towards Kris he has to dodge it so it won't whack him in the face. 

"Whatever, I'm not dealing with this." Kris trudges into the mascot man’s shoulder as he storms away with the two boys close behind.

 

They enter the nearby park and sit on a bench facing the duck pond.

Lu looks over at Tao with a puzzled look and waves his hand in front of Tao’s face. 

"What are you doing?" Tao leans back and slaps Lu's hand out of his face.

"I never gave it much thought but.... How the hell do you see through that paper bag? And when did your bag change emotion?" Lu stares at Tao’s now frowny-faced bag with a tear under its eye.

Tao stares at Lu through his bag for a few moments then makes a shush motion at Lu. He takes his hand and moves his finger down his bag face from forehead to chin with loud crinkles in place of the shushes. Lu scoots away from Tao and closer to Kris. Kris looks at Lu and decides to leave and look at the ducks in the pond and its on the edge of the water.

LuHan decides to hop up off the bench and push Kris into the pond because why not? He’s still upset about his bad hairdo. 

Kris quickly resurfaces and gasps for air with a big frown on his face.

"That's what you get for ruining my hair!" Lu falls to the ground laughing. 

Kris gets out of the pond and walks over to him all soaking wet.

"Ew, you stick like duck pee!" Lu laughs more. Kris looms over Lu and lifts him up.

"What?! Gross! Don't touch m--" Lu is thrown into the pond. 

Kris turns around to face Tao who’s innocently watching the scene in front of him and smirks.

"Ew, you really do stink," Tao says sticking his hand in his bag to cover his nose. 

Kris lifts Tao off the bench without speaking a single word.

"W-what are you doing?" Tao grips Kris’s soggy shirt hoping that his grip is enough to keep him from landing into the water. "NoooOO! NooOOOO! Don't throw me iN! HELP ME TOY FRIEND!” Tao starts flailing his legs in Kris’s arms hoping he will be dropped before he can get thrown in. During his flailing, Tao’s bag falls off his head. “SHIT, MY BAG! NooOOOOO!!! WHY?! PLEASE! BE GENTLE!!"

When they get to the pond, Lu is wadding towards the the grass.

"PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I’LL DO ANYTHING! DO YOU NEED A LITTLE BITCH?! I CAN BE ONE! JUST PLEASE DON’T THROW ME IN--" Tao gets cut off by his sudden drowning and the sound of LuHan getting hit in the face with the duck water.

"IT’S IN MY MOUTH!" Lu spits and retches at the taste, "ITS TASTES SO BAD! IT’S SO SALTY!" 

When Lu finally gets to the edge of the pond Kris extends his hand to him with a slight smirk on his face. Lu takes it and Kris lifts him out then tosses Lu back in. "Bitch thought I was gonna help him," Kris laughs to himself. 

"THESE CLOTHES WERE EXPENSIVE!" Lu gasps the second he re-surfaces.

"Mine were too! But hey, on the brightside, your hair isn’t sticking up anymore!" Kris yells back to LuHan.

“What the--” Out of nowhere, a hand reaches up and grabs Kris’s ankle, pulling him back into the water. 

Tao gets out of the pond and waddles back to the bench to sit and catch his breath. "I was so scared. I think I'm having a panic attack. My legs... I can't feel them. Everything's getting darker. Help me friend..." Tao collapses onto his inflatable friend and hugs it for comfort. 

Meanwhile, Kris and Lu are pushing each other into the water trying not to let the other get back on land.

About an hour later, Kris and Lu both swim to the edge of the pond and lay in the grass next to each other, both out of breath and breathing heavy.

"Truce?" Lu extends his fist towards Kris.

"Truce." Kris fist bumps Lu and immediately drops it, not having enough energy to move it back to himself.

When they finally get up and head back to the bench they see Tao laying and cuddling his blow up friend completely out cold.

"What are we gonna do now?" LuHan asks Kris.

"Well, we definitely need to shower... So... let's go get a hotel room. That way we have a place to sleep too," Kris says. 

LuHan agrees and Kris lifts Tao off the bench. They pick up their stuff, including Tao’s paper bag and set out to find a hotel. On their way there they stop by a generic store to buy an extra change of clothes along with some toothpaste and toothbrushes.

“What scent do you think suits me?” LuHan asks Kris while opening a box of soap and sniffing it.

“Does it matter? Just pick one so we can go, Tao is getting heavy.” Kris bounces Tao up on his back to prevent him from slipping further.

“It does matter! I don’t want to accidentally grab one that makes me smell like a freshly bloomed flower!” LuHan stomps his foot and turns back to the soap shelf.

“What’s wrong with that? Flowers are nice.”

“I don’t want to smell feminine. Everyone will think i’m a twink.” LuHan picks up another another bar of soap.

“You are a twink,” Kris smirks and readjusts Tao again.

LuHan turns around eyes wide with the most offended expression he can manage. “That is _so_ rude.” Emphasis on so. “Fine. I’ll go with this one.” LuHan looks back to the shelf. He looks at all the rows of soap (literally two short rows) unable to actually make a decision.

“How about you go with the one in your hand?” Kris sighs.

“No way! It’s too fruity! I don’t liiiike it!,” LuHan whines and pouts.

Kris huffs, “Oookay, we’re getting this one.” Kris grabs a random bar of soap off the shelf and walks away from LuHan, leaving him a whiny and pouty mess.

After that, they get to the hotel. They enter and walk up to the front desk, not as wet but still very damp at this point from LuHan’s indecisiveness 

“I’d like to buy a room please,” Kris orders.

“Would you like one or two beds?” The woman at the desk asks.

“Two please.”

The front desk woman hands Kris his room key and they set off to find it. It doesn’t take too long to get to the room and when they open the door they immediately notice the lack of a bed.

"I thought we got a double bed?" LuHan looks at Kris curious. 

"We did. She must have made a mistake but it’s not the end of the world." Kris walks in and sets down Tao on his back in the bathroom floor. Wouldn't want the bed to get wet and carpet further wet. 

Standing in the door still Lu says, "We can go back and get another room." Lu points behind him indicating the the front desk. 

"Nah, that's too much work, and why get a new room when this one is perfectly fine?" Kris takes off his moist shirt and puts it on the bathroom floor. He then tries to wake Tao by patting his face a few times. "Tao. Taooooo, wake up." 

Tao’s face scrunches and he slowly opens his eyes. He sits up from his spot on the floor. He groggily takes in his surroundings and questions where they are exactly.

"We got a hotel room," Lu says, finally walking into the room and plopping their things on the carpet.

"Well, glad you're awake. I need you to leave so I can shower." Kris pulls up Tao and shoos him out, slapping his butt and shutting the door.

"Hey! Wait! Why do you get to shower first?!" LuHan slams his fist in the door repeatedly.

"Because I got in here first!" Kris speaks through the door, his tone makes it obvious he has a smile on his face.

Tao rubs his eyes and asks another question, "Why's there only one bed?" He says looking around then finally at the agitated Lu.

LuHan rolls his eyes and ignores Tao’s question and instead tries to speak to Kris again. "If you don't come out of that bathroom I will walk in!" LuHan waits for a response but instead is is met the sound of running water. "That asshole..." Lu hisses to himself. LuHan starts taking his clothes off and dropping them on the floor below while mumbling to himself. "He thinks he can take a shower before me? Heh, fine. We'll take one together, no way am I gonna sit here smelling like this while waiting for that lame ass to finish!" He barges in and closes the door behind him leaving Tao behind and whips the shower curtain open. 

"Hey! I'm showering! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kris says trying to cover himself up with his hands. 

"I'm not waiting for you to finish and there’s nothing you can say to convince me otherwise," Lu crosses his arms.

“Um, nice guys finish last…?” Kris tries.

“Nope, i’m coming in,” LuHan deadpans and steps in.

"No! You have to wait, the shower isn't big enough for two people!" Kris sternly told Lu looking him up and down like he’s crazy.

"I don't care, I hate the smell of the duck pond, it's disgusting. And why are you covering yourself up? We're both men." Lu closes the curtain back up. So now, they’re basically dick to dick. LuHan accidentally brushes against Kris’s hand which is covering his dick, with his dick.

"Ahem..." Kris puts on a fake smile and removes one hand from his crotch and points down "Can you backup a little?" 

"Oh. Sorry." LuHan takes a step back. Now, he can clearly take in all of Kris’s torso. The shower isn't big enough to see further down unless you try. Not that LuHan wanted to. Especially with Kris watching him.

"Uh, nice... pecs... you have...." Lu says to try and fill the awkward silence.

"No. Don't make this more awkward than it already is." Kris turns around and faces the wall, letting the water hit his face and drizzle down his chest.

"Damn, he has a good ass..." Lu thinks to himself. Or so he thought.

"You said what now...?" Asked Kris, looking over his shoulder with a surprised expression. 

"What? Did I say that out loud? I mean, I didn't say anything. Shut up." Lu speaks flustered. _Shit my dick, I can't believe I said that out loud..._

Kris sighs and turns back around, he grabs the new bar of soap he just bought to clean himself then drops it immediately. "Fuck..." Kris turns around to Lu and takes a deep breath.

Lu didn't notice Kris turned around, he was too busy checking out Kris’s ass to comprehend the situation until he realizes he wasn’t looking at an ass anymore. LuHan snaps out of it and attempts to save himself, "What?! Nothing! You were looking at my dick not the other way around." LuHan looks away and he instead stares intently at the plain white curtain beside them.

Kris sighs once again. "Lu.... I dropped the soap..." Kris points at the soap laying on the shower floor. "Uh... Since you're smaller than me can you grab it...?" 

"Oh,” LuHan looks down at the soap trying to sadly escape into the drain. “Yeah, sure.." LuHan bends down awkwardly to grab the soap and on his way back up his head makes contact with Kris’s dick. 

Kris puts his face in his hands and feels remorse. Kris feels pain in his soul. He regrets everything, meanwhile Lu gets the soap and hands it back to him. 

"Thanks." A word Kris really doesn't want to say here.

LuHan finally grabs a tiny complimentary soap thinking to himself why they didn’t buy shampoo too and starts to wash his hair. He rubs it all in until there’s soap suds all over his head and shapes his hair into two little horns on top for funsies. Luhan then realises Kris is in the way of the shower head and he’d need to ask him to move. Luhan thinks about what he wants to say and how he wants to say it, once he musters enough courage to ask for the water he opens his mouth to speak. "Uhm, hey " LuHan’s voice cracks and his tone is much quieter and bottomly than he wanted.

"What?" Kris questions, still washing himself and completely unfazed by Lu’s voice crack and tone. Lu always sounds like a bottom.

LuHan clears his throat, "I need the water to rise out my hair." 

Kris turns to look at Lu, who has so much soap in his hair it's dripping down his face. Kris takes note of Lu’s self given soapy devil horns and purses his lips together with a slow nod. He also wipes some of the soap off Lu's forehead to keep it from going into his eyes too, because the last thing he needed right now was LuHan screaming and flailing about with his eyes shut. "So... How are we gonna move so you can get to the water?" Kris asks awkwardly. 

LuHan starts slowly approaching Kris, "Uh, just move to the side?" 

They start shifting past each other, bodies grazing. But of course, as he would, LuHan almost slips and falls out of the shower. 

Kris catches Lu just in time before he can fall out all the way. He wraps his arm behind Lu's waist to grab him and slams his hand on the wall to prevent them both from falling out. Kris brings him in close to make sure he can regain his balance and subconsciously rests his head on Lu's shoulder in the awkward embrace. "You have to be more careful! You could have injured yourself badly!" Kris yells worriedly at Lu. 

"S-sorry.." Lu says quietly.

Realizing dicks are literally touching, Kris moves out of their position and clears his throat. "Okay, now get the soap out of your hair." He says quickly. He twirls his hand in clumsy a point at Lu's hair. 

Lu smiles awkwardly and turns around to wash out his hair. "You still have the soap?" Lu tries to be cool and make a cool boy maneuver by extending his hand back without looking at Kris and receive the soap. But instead his hand is too low and he nut taps Kris. 

They both freeze. LuHan slowly moves his hand away from Kris’s crotch area and mentally punches himself in the face. "Sorry." Lu lowers his hand.

Kris takes the soap and shoves it into Lu’s hand with a frown.

Lu rises put his hair and washes his body. He sees the little shampoo bottle on the shower shelf thing and turns around with it in his hand. “Did you wash your hair yet?” 

“Not yet, i’m waiting for you to be done,” Kris says with crossed arms.

LuHan takes the soap bottle and squeezes some into Kris’s hair. He takes both his hands and spreads it all over his head and rubs it in.

Kris doesn’t know why he’s just letting it all happen, he just is. And it feels quite nice actually, LuHan is gentle yet rough and getting everywhere. It’s like when you get your hair cleaned at by a hairdressing. You guys know that feel when, and it’s nice.

“There you go, you’re all washed up,” LuHan smiles at his work. Of course he finished washing Kris’s hair in the same fashion he finished his own hair. WIth soapy devil horns. “I’ll takes a step aside after you,” LuHan does bow a little with that.

Kris rolls his eyes and makes way to the water. There’s less falling and tripping this time which is good.

 

 

After Kris finishes up they're both done in the shower and exit the bathroom wearing only towels because they forgot to bring in the new clothes they bought in with them. They get dressed and sit on opposite sides of the bed while drying their hair. 

Tao wakes up sitting against the wall when they walk out of the bathroom. 

"It’s your turn Tao," Lu says to him drying his hair further. 

Tao sluggishly gets up and walks into the bathroom. He declothes and hops in. It’s gonna be a lonely shower.

Kris throws his towel onto the floor and lays in the middle of the bed.

"You're napping? Lu asks..

Kris nods in response with his eyes shut.

"Ah, I'm tired too." Lu stretches and lays back, resting his head on Kris’s stomach. 

Kris rolls over making Lu's head fall onto the bed. 

"Fine..." LuHan pouts. Instead Lu scootches himself into the open space on the bed next to Kris and lays not facing him.

 

 

Tao just washed himself very sluggishly, not much happened there. Tao was in the shower for about 20 minutes and when he was done he exited the shower and put on a towel. 

He walks out of the bathroom and sees Lu and Kris sleeping together. Lu's leg over Kris and face buried in Kris’s chest while gripping his shirt. Then, Kris’s leg in between Lu's while cuddling him, forehead resting on LuHan’s head. 

Tao stares for a bit and climbs into the bed too. He's too tired to get dressed, so he sleeps in his towel. Not weird at all. He lays out on the side of the bed next to them awkwardly, and drifts off to sleep.


	4. Things Get a Tad More Gay.

It’s after dinner, everyone’s done cleaning up their dinner plates and are getting ready to go bed. 

Sehun’s getting ready to shower and walks into the bathroom. He undresses and starts the water. 10-15 minutes pass and Baekhyun wanders in completely naked.

"Wha-- what are you doing?!" Sehun yells very spooked. He slips backward and the shower wall catches him from behind. 

"Let's shower together! It'll be fun!" Baekhyun replies happily and steps into the shower. 

Sehun stabilizes himself against the wall, “Fun?”

“Yeah, fun!” Baekhyun smiles, "Can I have the soap?"

While this is happening, Suho’s just mindlessly looking out the window. It started to rain. Now the weather resembled how he feels on the inside. Gloomy. A single tear falls down his cheek like the rain. He quickly wipes it away, fearing one of the boys may see. He puts on a straight face and pretends nothing’s wrong. "When will husband return from store...?" He thinks to himself as he stares out the window. 

 

 

 

There was obvious sexual tension building up between Sehun and Baekhyun. They were being awkward lil' beans while showering with backs facing each other. But every now and they'd both look back to check out each other's butt when the other wasn't looking. 

_He's got such a nice ass. I wanna squeeze it,_ Baekhyun thinks while looking over his shoulder. Baekhyun looks forward again, continuing to run soap over his body. _Or at least poke it,_ he pouts.

Sehun looks over his shoulder and licks his lips, his stare lingers longer than it should before he resumes washing his hair under the hot water. 

Baekhyun takes a few tiny steps backwards, inching closer and closer towards Sehun until he’s close enough to poke it. He quickly moves back to his spot and pretends nothing happened. 

Sehun whips around to look at Baekhyun, who was now minding his own business. Sehun gaze lingers before he decides to ignore what touched him. 

Baekhyun inches closer to Sehun again and squishes Sehun’s butt this time. 

Sehun jumps and smacks Baekhyun’s hand away with wide eyes.

Baekhyun flinches and laughs about the situation. 

Sehun looks at Baekhyun in shock then decides to give pay back. He quickly reaches out and pinches Baekhyun’s nipple. 

"Ow!" Baekhyun yells then smiles. Baekhyun’s immediate reaction is to pinch back so he takes one arm and covers his chest then reaches out to pinch Sehun.

Sehun blocks his chest and smacks Baekhyun’s hand away playfully. Laughing and smiling. The war is on. 

 

 

 

 

 

Suho finally snaps out of his daze by the sound of his two gay-ass group mates in the shower laughing with the distant sound of slap noises and ow’s. He looks over to the clock and realizes he has been sitting here moping for an hour and a half. 

"Shoot." He slowly gets up off the arm of the couch and meanders back into the kitchen to finish cleaning from dinner time. He sighs and starts cleaning. 

 

 

 

 

From every room, everyone can hear Sehun and Baekhyun in the shower having a gay ol' time in the bathroom.

"They're so gay." D.O voices to Kai and Chanyeol, turning on his side pulling the blanket over his head.

Chanyeol, who was visiting them before bed, was standing in the doorway, zoning out listening to Sebaek in the shower.

"-yeol! Chanyeol!" 

Chanyeol snaps out of his daze and looks over to Kai, eyes wide and ready to finally listen. 

"We're tired, we're going to bed now," Kai says getting comfortable under his covers. 

"Ah, okay. Goodnight" Chanyeol says before leaving the room. He shuts their door behind him and walks into his and Baekhyun’s room. He slowly shuts the door and leans on it. "Why are they showering together...?" He sighs and rubs his face. "Whatever. It's fine. Totally fine." He walks over to his bed and sits, he can still hear them playing around. He can’t hear what’s happening specifically but it’s plain as day that they laughing and giggling with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Sehun moved their battle to rest of the bathroom, there’s water everywhere from their wet bodies and they left the water running in the shower.

Baekhyun has red hands from Sehun slapping them away so much, and red nipples from them getting pinched every time his hands are wacked away. 

Sehun has red hand prints all over his back and, well, his butt. Baekhyun really likes aiming for the butt.

"Ow! Why am I so bad at blocking your pinches?!" Baekhyun laughs, trying his best to cover his chest and fight back.

"Because you're too slow!" Sehun pinches Baekhyun’s nipple once more.

"Ow!" Baekhyun reaches for Sehun’s nipple but quickly changes to slap Sehun’s butt again. "Not slow enough to fake you out so many times!" 

Sehun rubs the area Baekhyun slapped while mouthing ow with a fake pout as Baekhyun runs back into the shower to hide in the corner. 

Sehun runs after him immediately and hops inside. He corners him tries to pinch Baek to get payback. 

There's a tiny hand slap battle between the two as Baekhyun tries to block and pinch at as Sehun reaches in to pinch him.

Baekhyun slips his way out of his corner and steps out of the shower for more space.

Sehun steps forward and grabs Baekhyun by the arm and pulls Baek towards him but slips and topples onto him. 

The two stare at each other with faces really close. 

Baekhyun feels Sehun’s breath and swears Sehun is eyeing his lips. But same, Sehun is so close he could just kiss him right now. Baekhyun looks at Sehun’s shiny wet lips, he bites his lip and thinks about leaning in to kiss him but does Sehun want to? What if Sehun isn’t actually looking at his lips and he’s just being crazy? Just as Baekhyun thinks this, Sehun leans and presses their soft lips together. Baekhyun’s eyes widen from the the sudden kiss, but of course Baek returns it.

 

 

 

 

 

Suho finally finishes the dishes and dries his hands. He can still hear the shower running.

"They've been in there for a long time." He throws the dish towel onto the counter and heads upstairs. He makes his way down the hall to the bathroom and knocks on the door, “Hey, are you two alright? You’ve been in there for a while and there’s water seeping from under the door and into the carpet.”

The two boys get startled by the sudden knock and stumble off the floor. 

“Uh yeah! We’re okay!” Sehun’s voice cracks as he calls out to Suho. 

Both standing awkwardly, Sehun and Baekhyun stare at each other thinking about what just happened. Baekhyun covers his lips and looks away with pink cheeks.

Sehun clears his throat, "I guess we'd better finish up then," he says in the awkward silence. 

Baekhyun nods and steps back into the warm water with Sehun close behind. Baekhyun turns to Sehun and pulls him back down into a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol, still sitting on the bed trying to cope with Baekhyun and Sehun’s shower date, notices it's gotten quiet. He thinks about eavesdropping through the bathroom door but thinks against that idea. "Nonono, I shouldn't. It could make me feel worse, and it's not like he and I are dating. He has the right to be with anyone he wants. Heck, and who's to say it was actually gay? Maybe they were just fucking around? Wrong choice of words....” Chanyeol ruffles his hair aggravated and falls back onto his bed. He stares at the ceiling for an uncountable amount of time until Baekhyun finally walks in. 

Chanyeol shoots up from the bed and looks at Baekhyun. "Your hair is still wet," Chanyeol says immediately.

Baekhyun feels his hair with his thumb and index finger, "It's not that wet." 

"You could catch a cold." Chanyeol shoots up from the bed and runs to the bathroom to grab a towel.

Baekhyun sits on his bed and thinks out loud to himself feeling his hair again, "Could I really? It's not _that_ drippy..." 

Chanyeol walks back in with a towel and joins Baekhyun on his bed. Chanyeol crawls behind Baekhyun and sits on his knees. He takes the towel and drapes it onto Baekhyun’s head and rubbing it around. "So… Why'd you take a shower with Sehun...?" Chanyeol asks awkwardly.

"Uh... I thought it’d be fun." Baekhyun looks down at his lap and picks at his clothes awkwardly.

"Ah, I see." Chanyeol takes the towel off and feels Baekhyun’s hair. Still damp. 

"Yup.." Baekhyun laughs awkwardly.

Chanyeol puts the towel back on Baekhyun’s head and continues to dry his hair. "Well, it sounded like fun." Chanyeol moves the towel slowly around Baekhyun’s head. He knows he’s being weird asking him questions but he can’t help being a little jealous.

"Uh yeah... We were messing around a bit.” Baekhyun breathes in and holds it a moment and breathes out, he feels really awkward and can't get his kiss with Sehun out of his head. 

Chanyeol takes the towel off again and ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. It's finally dry. Speaking about Baekhyun and Sehun in the bathroom together was a bad idea. It made Chanyeol feel worse about the whole situation. Chanyeol takes a deep breath and hugs Baekhyun from behind and rests his head on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, "Are you okay, Chanyeol...?" Baekhyun touches the back of Chanyeol’s hand and tries to turn to look at him.

Chanyeol’s cheeks turn a light rose color and hugs Baekhyun tighter to keep Baekhyun from turning to look at him. "Yeah, I'm alright..."

"You sure?" Baekhyun tries to turn around to face Chanyeol again but still isn't able. 

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" Chanyeol says in a quiet voice while gripping the front of Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun nods and they sit in silence for a little while longer. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol sniffles and finally lets go of Baekhyun a few minutes later. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and tries to scoot off the bed but not before Baekhyun grabs his arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol softly.

Chanyeol looks at him with his puffy face and gives him a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Baekhyun let's go of Chanyeol not fully believing he’s okay but decides not pry further, after all, Chanyeol probably has a reason why he doesn't wanna tell Baekhyun the reason he's upset. 

Chanyeol climbs into his bed and lays down, he tries to get comfortable so he can sleep but can't. About half an hour passes of tossing and turning but he's still uncomfortable. 

"Baekhyun...?" Chanyeol whipsers. No response. _He must have fallen asleep already._ Chanyeol sits up and yawns. He itches behind his ear and looks over at Baekhyun who's sprawled out on his bed in every direction. The blankets were also falling off his bed and his shirt’s lifted. Chanyeol smiles to himself and slowly walks over to Baekhyun’s bed trying not to make any noise. He kneels beside his bed and watches Baekhyun sleep for a few seconds before pulling his shirt back down and putting his blanket back over him. 

Baekhyun rolls onto his other side facing Chanyeol and exhales.

Chanyeol smiles fondly at him and rests his head in his arms. He doesn’t understand how someone could be so beautiful. Chanyeol’s eyes start feeling heavy and next thing he knows he’s falling asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up face to face with Chanyeol laying on the edge of his bed. Baekhyun slowly sits up and yawns. He wipes the sleep from his face and looks back over to Chanyeol and pokes his face until he wakes up.

Chanyeol slowly opens his eyes and wipes the drool from his mouth and arm then looks up to see Baekhyun looking down at him. Chanyeol eyes widen and he scurries to get up. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep here…” Chanyeol blurts out.

“Are you alright? Was something wrong?” Baek rubs his eyes.

“Uh, I couldn’t sleep and noticed you looked cold and I guess fell asleep after I pulled up your blanket.” Chanyeol scratches the back of his neck shyly.

“Oh. Thanks.” Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a small smile and scootches off the bed and grabs clothes to change into then leaves the room.

Still in his pajamas, a t-shirt and his underwear, Chanyeol walks downstairs into the kitchen and meets up with everyone around the dining table.

Everyone is sitting around talking and laughing. Chanyeol plops a piece of toast onto his plate and starts eating.

Not too long after, Baekhyun walks down stairs and enter the dining area fully dressed. 

Chanyeol chews his toast slowly, watching Baekhyun in all his beauty.

Baekhyun looks over to Sehun, who's watching him as well, and shyly looks away. Baekhyun slowly sits next to him and Sehun gives him a shy little smile. 

Chanyeol sees their cute interaction and tosses his toast back onto his plate. He wipes his hand from the crumbs into a nearby napkin. "I'm not hungry." He gets up from his chair. 

Everyone stops conversing and watches Chanyeol start to leave the room.

Chanyeol thanks Suho for the food on the way out and walks back upstairs. Everyone just looks at each other confused on what just happened. 

Chanyeol enters his room and slams the door shut "Ugh, what's wrong with me?!" He swipes and kicks the air angrily. "I can't even be angry, it's not like I told him how I feel. But I can't help but to be upset." Chanyeol leans back on the door and slides down it. He puts his head in his knees and sighs. "It's not that big of a deal, right? I shouldn't be upset?" he stretches out his legs and slumps lower against the door and puffs his lower lip out. Chanyeol’s more frustrated with why he was upset then being jealous. He knows it’s unreasonable to get mad at something so small. "It's my fault anyways, I just did this to myself..." Chanyeol gets up off the floor and plops face first onto his bed and hugs his pillow burying his face into it. He tries to calm himself down, but just can't. "Should I just tell Baekhyun how I feel? Maybe that will help me get over this." Chanyeol pulls his hands out from under the pillow.

Baekhyun slowly opens the door and walks into the room, he was about to call out to Chanyeol but is interrupted by Chanyeol yelling and having a quick spasm on the bed in frustration.

Chanyeol slams his face into his pillow and flails vigorously.

Baekhyun starts laughing and spooks Chanyeol so much he accidentally falls off the bed while trying to turn to see who it is. 

Chanyeol lands hard on his ass, but doesn't feel it due to him feeling the embarrassment of Baekhyun seeing him spaz on his bed.

Chanyeol’s voice cracks a little trying to hold back how embarrassed he is, " H-How long were you there for?" he swallows.

Baekhyun pulls himself together and wipes away a tear, "Not long, but long enough to see you spazzing." 

Chanyeol blushes a little as his voice wavers, "You didn't hear what I said before that, did you?"

"Um, no? Why?" Baekhyun walks over and sits close in front of Chanyeol. He leans closely into Chanyeol’s face to see if he's lying.

"Well, no reason." Chanyeol averts his gaze.

"Ha! You looked away! You're lying to me. Now you have to tell me the reason." Baekhyun gets out of Chanyeol’s face. He criss-crosses his legs ready to listen. 

Chanyeol slowly looks back at Baek and then he also decides to sit criss-crossed. 

Baekhyun tilts his head ready to listen to Chanyeol’s reason.

Why does Baekhyun have to be so cute? Chanyeol completely forgets he supposed to be talking. Baekhyun is just way too distracting to form any real thoughts.

"Now tell me your reason!" He playfully hits Chanyeol’s knee. 

Chanyeol snaps out of his small daze, “What?”

“Chanyeol! Your reason why you’re spazzing alone in here!”

Chanyeol smiles awkwardly and fumbles with his hands. “Right,” rub the back of his neck shyly, “It's a little personal..."

Baek pouts, "You don't trust me with that kind of stuff?" He says while looking at Chanyeol hurt.

"Nononono, it's not like that!” he says trying to reassure Baekhyun. _What if I don't wanna say because the reason is you?_

"I just wanna help you, you've been acting weird since last night. I'm just worried." Baekhyun says softly.

Chanyeol takes in a deep breath in and speaks in a soft low voice, "Have you ever liked someone so much you couldn't stand seeing them with someone else, but never told them how you felt, so you can't do anything about it?" Chanyeol looks back down so he can't read Baekhyun’s expression. He clenches his fist bracing himself for Baekhyun’s response. There was a silence that felt like forever before Baekhyun says anything. 

"Do you like someone in our group?" Baekhyun tilts his head curiously at Chanyeol. “Is it Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun says with a big grin.

Chanyeol relieves the tension in his hand and looks up at Baekhyun. "I dunno what answer I was preparing myself for... this was dumb." Chanyeol mumbles to himself. “I’m sorry, that was a dumb question." Chanyeol lets out a short laugh and prepares to pick himself off the floor but Baekhyun grabs his arm and pulls him back down to sit.

"Waiiit, I haven't answered yet." They sit for a while and Chanyeol deeply regrets asking the question he did.

Baekhyun thinks a moment on how to respond, then he thinks of Hunhan. "Yes. I understand how you feel," Baekhyun says finally.

"...What?" Chanyeol replies slowly.

"I have felt that way," Baekhyun starts.

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun blankly. Not because Baekhyun’s felt that way but who he felt it for. He knew that whoever Baekhyun felt that for wasn't him. 

"And I tried my best to hide how I felt. But nothing worked. So, I just pretended it wasn't there. But, that doesn't solve the problem, it just pushes it to the side for later. So, I tried my best to cope with it instead. I just fed myself reasons and ideas thinking that person was probably better suited for him. I couldn't help but to feel jealous and think my petty what if’s.” Baekhyun laughs to himself, “I was so close to getting over my feelings, but recently I think things could work. So, basically, long story short, I think you still have a chance with him too if you try hard enough. I believe you'll have a happy ending, Chanyeol." Baekhyun pats Chanyeol on the shoulder and waits for a response with a happy smile on his face. 

If Chanyeol liked anyone who wasn’t Baekhyun this advice might have actually worked. But he does like Baekhyun and he knows that this situation won’t work in his favor. He knows he won’t get the happy ending Baek says he will.

"Baekhyun, you can't say that for sure..." Chanyeol stares at the carpet and fingers at it.

"Sure I can, I really believe you will get your happy ending," Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol.

"No, you don't understand!" Chanyeol blurts out.

"Then, can you please explain it to me?" Baekhyun leans in a bit closer to Chanyeol and places a worried hand on his.

Chanyeol’s eyes fill with tears of frustration from not knowing how to explain himself to Baekhyun. "I can't say..." a tear falls from Chanyeols eye and Baekhyun goes to clear it away, but before he can wipe it Chanyeol hits Baekhyun’s hand away and wipes it himself. 

"Well, I'll give you some time to think then. If you want to talk after that come get me." Baekhyun gets up and walks towards the door.

Chanyeol looks over, trying to find something to say to Baekhyun, anything to make him stay. "You don't understand because the one I love is you!" Is what Chanyeol wanted to say, but Baekhyun had already left the room.


	5. Things Get Gayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reeaaaaaal long lol

"Okay, EXO-K, you're gonna do this project and shit and then EXO-M, you're gonna do this project, but I want EXO-K to help you guys. Oh wait, one of the Korean members is hurt, they'll sit out, oh, you're injured too? Well, you're Chinese you'll be fine,” said somebody at one point.

"Damn, SM Entertainment is picking favorites, they aren't being fair," LuHan says to Tao during their break from practice. 

Tao swallows the water he has in his mouth, "Yeah, it's nothing new." He sets his water down. 

"Still, I want to be treated fairly!" LuHan crosses his arms and pouts. 

"It just isn't like that, Lu." Tao gets up and pats him on the shoulder and motions back to the practice floor.

 

 

After practice they head back to their home and have dinner. 

 

Everyone is talking and having fun as usual, but LuHan can't stop thinking about how unfairly he's being treated within the company.

"LuHan, it's your turn to do dishes,” Suho tells him. 

"What?" LuHan quickly looks to Suho, only just now realizing everyone left the table a while ago. 

"It's your turn. C'mon, I wash you dry," Suho smiles and starts picking up plates. 

LuHan follows suit and they clean up the table from the dirty dishes. LuHan is spacing out, still thinking about how angry SM is making him while drying the dishes.

"-uHan. LuHan." Suho was waving his soaking wet hand in front of LuHan’s face trying to get his attention. "LuuuuHaaaan. Luuuu." Suho sticks his hand under the running hot water and flicks LuHan in the face to get his attention.

LuHan jolts and recedes his neck into his body from feeling the sudden wetness on his face. "WhhaaAAAAT?" LuHan turns stiffly, neck still receding into his body. "Suho, I hate being wet, if you do that again I'll have no neck. Zero. Zero the neck."

Suho laughs and replies, "Sorry, you’ve just been drying the same plate for the past three minutes, you have a stack now."

LuHan stops receding into himself and returns to normal. He looks over and sees the stack of plates and sighs. 

"What's got you so spaced out?" Suho asks, continuing to clean the dishes and motions over to LuHan’s wet dish stack telling him to get to drying.

"Ah, well..." LuHan pauses a moment to gather his thoughts. Suho glances over a moment and LuHan continues. "It's just SM... They aren't being fair to us in EXO-M." LuHan slowly puts a dish back into the cabinet waiting for Suho's reply. 

"Oh. I see... I'm upset about that too. But I don't know if there's much we can do about that..." 

LuHan nods and there's silence between them, the only noise being the dishes clanking against one another. To lighten up the mood, Suho slowly reaches over to the sink sprayer and sprays Lu with it.

LuHan almost dies a moment and tries to block the stream of water with a plate he just got done drying but fails completely. 

Suho stops spraying LuHan and starts laughing, bending down and holding his stomach. 

LuHan sets down the plate and grits his teeth, he puts Suho in a headlock and ruffles his neat hair. 

To get out, Suho starts tickling Lu and of course this works. LuHan pulls his arms in and tries to cover his sides and run away from the kitchen to safety but Suho is too fast. He pulls LuHan back into the kitchen and continues to tickle him. 

Lu falls to the floor laughing uncontrollably and Suho kneels on the floor to continue to tickle Lu. 

"Stoppp! Stop please! I can't breATHE!" LuHan says trying to slap Suho’s hands away from him. 

Suho chuckles a bit and helps LuHan off the ground. Lu leans on the counter trying to catch his breath while Suho stands there feeling good about himself. 

"Not,” LuHan gasps, "fun..." he gasps again. LuHan grips his sides which now hurt, not only from laughing but because Suho’s tickles made his skin raw. 

Suho pats Lu on the shoulder and goes back to sink to finish the dishes followed by Lu soon after. 

"Thanks." LuHan doesn't look up Suho he just puts another dish away and continues to dry another. 

"For?" Suho glances at Lu then back to the dish he’s cleaning. 

"I really needed that, it made me feel better."

Suho smiles then playfully nudges LuHan. 

Lu is caught of guard and but quickly regains his balance and nudges Suho back then gets a flick of water to his face. LuHan once again recedes into his body and sticks his hand under the running water and wipes it on Suho’s face. They laugh and have fun as they finish the dishes.

 

 

The next day everyone wakes up at their usual time and goes to practice. 

Practice is the usual, practice practice practice, then a break, then practice practice practice. And as usual EXO-K gets better treatment. And the next day, and the day after that, and after that. 

"I'VE HAD IT!" LuHan storms out of the practice room. He storms into their managers office to see if he can null his contract with the company and argues about it back and forth. After arguing for what feels like hours he then leaves the building and heads home so he can pack his belongings. 

Later that night everyone tries to convince LuHan to stay with them but he had already decided to leave. 

"I don't wanna make music like this. If I'm gonna make music I'm gonna do it my way."

Everyone is deeply upset that LuHan would just leave but respected his decision.

 

 

LuHan gets up earlier than everyone the next day and prepares to leave. He gets dressed, brushes his hair neatly, and goes downstairs with this things. When he gets downstairs, Suho is waiting there for him on the couch in the living room. 

Suho gets up and walks over to LuHan and gives him a big hug, “I’m gonna miss you, Lu” 

LuHan drops his bag on the floor and returns Suho’s hug.

“Looks like my little birdie is leaving the nest...” Suho sniffles.

“No, Suho. That’s Tao.” LuHan lets go of Suho and looks at him, “Were you waiting here all night for me?”

“Not originally. I woke up a little while ago and since I was already I awake I figured I’d wait for you, and good thing I did! You were about to leave without saying goodbye.” Suho slaps LuHan on the shoulder. 

“Ow! I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna bother anyone...” Lu gives Suho a small smile.

Suho sighs, “Okay okay. But no matter what I’d want a goodbye. Even if you had to wake me up in the most inconvenient way,” he laughs and LuHan politely laughs with him.

“LuHan, I just want you to know that I love you. We all do and we’re all going to miss you. We’ll always be here for you when you need us. Nothing's gonna change that. We wish nothing but the best for you, so if you really want to leave you can. You have our full support.”

LuHan’s eyes water up and he hugs Suho one last time before he heads towards the door. He takes one last look at Suho, “I should have given you all a proper goodbye before we left for that convenience store.” Then LuHan leaves. 

 

 

“UuuuHaaaannn. LuuuHaaan. Yooooo, Luuu.” 

“Nnrrrhhg.” LuHan opens his eyes with Tao looming over him. “Wha?” 

“I woke you up because I saw some tears, what were you dreaming about?” Tao sits down on the edge of the bed next to LuHan. 

“Nothing much, it was pretty dumb.” LuHan looks around and rubs his eyes. “Where’s Kris?” Lu looks back to Tao.

“He’s in the bathroom.”

LuHan nods his head. He thinks about his dream and how he was gonna make his own career. He kinda likes this idea. He turns to Tao, “Hey Tao.” LuHan looks at him with a shifty sorta curiosity. 

“Uh... Yes?” 

“How do you feel about SM and how EXO-M is treated compared to EXO-K?” LuHan scoots closer to him.

“Uh, I think it isn’t the fairest... Why?” Tao leans away from LuHan. 

“Have you ever thought doing a solo career?” LuHan gets even closer to Tao’s bagged face. 

“Not really, I already have a career.”

Tao pushes LuHan away from him to a comfortable distance.

“Well, think about it now. Think, if we don’t go home, we can have our own careers and then we’ll be treated fairly.” 

“But what about EXO?” Tao looks at LuHan sadly. 

“Just think! We can make our own music and make our own money! And it’s songs we wanna write and have a say in. We’ve already gotten an established career so it shouldn’t be too horribly hard to do.” LuHan ignores Tao’s question, he doesn’t really have an answer himself. All he knows is that he wants to be treated fairly. 

LuHan stands up still rambling about how great it would be with a solo career when Tao finally gets a phone call. It’s an unknown number, Tao doesn’t have anyone in his phone but his Kris and LuHan, and no one else knows Tao’s number either. They never needed to I guess.

“Shit.” Tao looks HARD at his phone and watches it ring next to him on the bed. 

Kris walks in the room and stares at Tao’s phone. 

LuHan’s eyes widen. “YOU HAD A PHONE TOO?” LuHan screams in a panicked voice.

“GIMME THE PHONE!” Kris yells stomping over to the bed. 

“NO!” LuHan jumps and tries to dive for the phone. There’s a loud crinkle noise and the phone is gone and so is Tao. 

LuHan looks up at Tao from where he landed on bed and sees Tao holding the phone.

“Tao, be a good bird-boy and hand me the phone.” Kris is serious, he isn’t playing. His eyes were full of anger and determination, it was kinda hot to be honest. He takes a step closer to Tao. Birdie boy flinches, he’s never seen Kris this way before. Maybe Suho has... in bed. Damn what a lucky guy.

LuHan looks at Tao with worry, after talking like he did about a solo career LuHan wants it even more. If Kris gets that phone his dream would be over.

“Tao. The. Phone.” Kris cocked his head sideways making a loud cracking noise. He takes another step closer with his eyes never blinking. He extends his hand forwards. 

LuHan shakes his head no vigorously while staring hard at him.

Tao glances back and forth between the two unable to make a decision.

“Tao. Phone. Now.” Kris demands.

Tao closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He needs to calm himself so he doesn’t cry from the stress this situation is giving him and thinks fast. “What phone?” Tao quickly, with all his force, tosses his phone behind him. 

LuHan’s face goes from shock to giant grin and Kris;s goes from angry determination to sad disappointment in Tao. 

The phone had flown behind Tao and basically exploded against the wall. Phone pieces were everywhere, the screen was shattered and spread throughout the room and the back of the phone broke off, letting the chip and battery fly out as well as the other parts. 

Kris almost faints from shock and catches himself on the bed. He slowly crawls on it while pushing LuHan off. Kris, this six foot man, lays on his side and gets into fetal position. 

“Haha, alright!” LuHan gets up off the floor and goes in for a high five. Tao slaps LuHan’s hand away and walks over to Kris and rests a hand on his side, but Kris violently smacks it off. 

“Tao, you did something great. C’mon, gimme a high five.” LuHan once again walks over to Tao, hand up waiting for Tao to return the high five. 

Tao pushes pass LuHan and lays in the phone debris, well, lays his face in it. 

“C’mon, don’t leave me hanging.” LuHan turns in Tao’s direction with his hand still raised. “Tao, are you that upset?” Lu finally rests his hand down.

Tao slowly nods on the floor, there’s a mixture of crinkling and glass noises from under his head.

“If you were gonna be sad about it then why’d you do it?” LuHan says annoyed, Now he has to deal with two moping babies. 

“I-- “ Tao cuts off his speech with a sniffle, “thought I could handle Kris’s anger.” Tao sniffles again and hyperventilates uncontrollably for a quick second. 

LuHan takes a quick look at Kris and sees his shoulders bouncing up and down. Kris is crying on the bed quietly.

“Wait, why didn’t we know you had a phone on you?” LuHan squats closer to Tao.

“It was off the whole time so I forgot that I brought it,” Tao sniffles. “Then I recently took it out to check the time and I guess I left it on...”

“Oh. Good job.” LuHan pats Tao on the back and stands back up and looks at them both. He’s excited, his new plan looks like it’s gonna have a bright future. “Hey guys, I’m gonna go out. You want anything?” There is no answer. LuHan breathes out and claps his hands together. “Okaay then...” he whispers. “Well, I’m just gonna go then. Give you two some time...” and LuHan slowly steps out of the room. “Oops, almost forgot this. He runs back in to grab the room key. “Wouldn’t want to forget this, that’d suck. But if I did you two wouldn’t lock me out, riiiight?” LuHan awkwardly laughs. Neither of them respond. “Riiight. Well.... I’m going now.” And LuHan finally leaves them two alone. “I don’t even know where to go or what I’m gonna do...” LuHan stands outside the room awkwardly. 

There’s a piercing silence within the room. It’s so deafening quiet that Tao can only hear Kris’s soft sniffles.

Tao stopped sobbing. He wants to try and make up with his Kris, but he doesn’t really know how to go about it. He thinks it may be too soon since it’s directly after the incident, but he wants to try anyway. Tao lifts his head off the ground and turns his whole body towards the bed and pulls himself towards it. He slides on his stomach with his feet raised. 

“Nnnng.” Tao pulls with just his hands. He’s being a bit lazy but, really, this takes more effort. Tao reaches the bed and then finally stands up. “Kris...?” Tao waits for a response that will never come. “...I’m sorry...” Tao turns his bag around to show his sad frowny face. He walks to the bedside table, that Kris is facing of course, and grabs the pen the hotel leaves for guests. Tao stares right at Kris and slowly draws tears coming from his bag’s eyes. 

Kris has nothing to say to Tao.

Tao crawls onto the bed in front of him and flops onto Kris’s side. “I love you Kris. I’m sorry.” Tao worms his arm in between Kris’s legs so he can give Kris a hug. In the end, Tao’s arm is making unwanted dick/ball contact and his hands stop on Kris’s ass while his head rests on Kris’s hip. “Kris, give me affection...” 

 

 

 

 

LuHan wandered around outside and came across a strip club. 

“A strip club, eh?” LuHan nods approvingly and is about to go on his merryway when a female hooker comes around the corner and sees him. 

“Ohmaigawd.” She walks over to LuHan tripping over herself. “You’re so hot.” She trips into LuHan and he catches her.

“Uh, thanks... I gotta go now, but it was nice meeting you.” LuHan let’s go of this strange woman and tries to walk away. 

“Nononono.” She pulls LuHan back in front of her. She takes his hands and places one on her hip and one on her butt. She wraps her arms around LuHans neck, “I can’t let a hot man like you leave,” She smiles.

“Dwuuuhhhh.....” LuHan is speechless. He’s blushing because he’s never touched a girls ass before and was embarrassed, plus he really isn’t into this and doesn’t know how to tell her this.

The woman gets uncomfortably close to LuHan’s face and looks at him with bedroom eyes. She feels LuHan up and down and gets a firm squeeze on his butt.

“OKAY! I GOTSTA LEAVE.” He says with so much surprise. LuHan once again removes his hands from the woman and tries to leave but she pulls him back towards her. 

“Aw, c’mon. We haven’t had any fun yet...” She puts on a cute fake pout. Is this how females work? LuHan asks himself. 

“I’m gAy.” LuHan announces to her.

“Sure you are, I’ve heard that excuse before.” She takes LuHan’s hand and leads him into the building.

“No, really. I am. My poll is squishy right now. So incredibly squishy,” LuHan tries to tell her while dragged in.

 

 

“Why’d you throw me off?” Tao coughs while laying on the floor having a tough time breathing. Tao slowly rolls onto his all fours and coughs again. He gets up with a slight sway and lays across Kris again. “Kris, please talk to me...” 

Kris pushes Tao back onto the floor and turns onto his other side.

Tao almost lands on his head but catches himself with his hands. He lands on some glass pieces and cuts both his hands and some of his arm. He starts bleeding fairly badly but decides to ignore it and not say anything. Even if it would make Kris talk to him he didn’t want to make him feel worse. 

Tao picks himself up and winces at the pain in his hands. There was a pretty big shard stuck in his arm that cut and some medium sized pieces stuck in his hands. Blood started running down Tao’s arm and dripping onto the carpet. Tao looks back up at Kris from his arm, “Kris, I’m sorry.” Tao walks away from the bed and to the closet that holds the extra towels in it. He takes a washcloth and goes into the bathroom. He runs his hands under the sink water to clean the blood off him and soothe his wounds. He bends his hand slightly and it stings. He looks closer at his right hand and the tiny shards of glass within it. “Aw man...” Tao whispers to himself. “I need tweezers...” Tao looks around the bathroom, “Why don’t they give you stuff you need? They don’t even have any alcohol or peroxide so I can disinfect it.”

Kris hears Tao talking to himself in the bathroom and sits up. What would he need disinfectant for? In Kris’s lower peripheral he sees red splotches on the carpet. 

“Maybe I can get it out with my fingers...? Ow ow ow ow!” Tao hisses to himself in a quiet voice.

Kris rubs his red eyes and crouches down onto the floor, he carefully piles the broken phone bits into the best pile he can then leaves the room.

 

 

 

“Look miss, I REALLY am gay! I’m so gay I deep throat every banana I eat!” LuHan is still trying to convince this woman he’s gay before they arrive at their final destination. 

The woman stops in front of a room and opens the door. 

“Um--“ 

She pushes LuHan in before he can protest and slowly pushes the door closed behind her.

“Uh, nice room ya got here. The bed looks really…comfy...” LuHan looks around, not paying attention to the woman. 

“Hey--“ LuHan turns around only to see the woman has stripped herself naked. “Uhhhh...You... You naked.... Uhhhh...I mean... Nice body you have??” LuHan spits out mindlessly.

The woman starts to walk towards LuHan.

“Uh...” and LuHan steps back from her with much discomfort and fear. The bed corners LuHan and she presses her naked body onto him.

“Please stop. I’m gonna cry.... or throw up, I can’t tell.” LuHan gags and tries to push her out of the way in case he actually does throws up. 

“Oh my god. You’re actually gay?” She backs off LuHan. 

“And uncomfortable.” LuHan walks away from her and gags again. “Ack-- Sour! That one brought me to my knees.” LuHan sits down on the floor since he’s already on the ground. 

“So,you’re actually gay? You’re not joking?” The woman asks again for clarification.

“Highly.”

The woman walks over and feels LuHan’s crotch. 

“Whoa! Hey! Permission first!” LuHan slaps her hand away.

“It’s not hard even a little?” She asks with so much disappointment in her voice she goes and puts her clothes back on.

“Sorry about it. My stick isn’t even sticky.” 

“Well, can I make you straight for an hour?” She looks at LuHan hopefully.

“That’s not how that works, sorry. I’ll be taking my leave now. I kinda don’t enjoy being sexually assaulted.” LuHan gets up and heads out the door. The woman leaves the room after him only half dressed and finds another man immediately. 

LuHan leaves the building and heads to the hotel immediately. A few tears fall from LuHan’s eyes. “I was so scared! I never should have left on my own! No no no, LuHan, pull yourself together. You may need therapy after that horrible experience, but at least she didn’t find your turn on spot. LuHan, you will be a gold star GAY!” LuHan helps himself cope on his way back to the hotel.

 

 

Kris walks back into their room and goes straight to the bathroom room where Tao still is trying to pick the glass out but ultimately making his wound deeper and making it bleed more. 

Kris walks in and sets rubbing alcohol, tweezers, and some bandages down on the bathroom counter in front of Tao. 

“Kris?” Tao looks at him shocked and tries to hide his injuries in the towel he has. It isn’t the greatest hiding spot considering the towel is bloody, but hey, at least he tried I guess. 

Kris sets the toilet lid down and moves Tao back to make him sit on it. Kris kneels in front of Tao and takes Tao’s hands out of the towel, he looks at the wounds closely with a straight face. Kris is deeply worried and feels really bad, but he can’t let Tao know that since he’s very still angry with him.

“Uh, this injury isn’t your fault. I did it myself.” Tao tries but Kris knows it’s his fault for Tao’s injuries. 

Kris takes his hand and tries to open one of the wounds in Tao’s to see how far in the shard of glass is.

“Ow!” Tao tries to pull away but Kris’s grip is too tight, which also hurt a lot. 

LuHan finally gets back to the room and walks in. “Guys, you will not believe what just happened, a crazy half drunk hooker wanted me to fornicate with her. Like, no thanks, I’m not into gooey pouches, I like sticky sticks.” LuHan looks around the room, “Where is everyone...?” He walks past the bathroom then backs up. “Oh.” He stands in the doorway and sees Kris digging into Tao's hand.

“Ow! Kris it hurts!” Tao whines and flails his legs, almost hitting Kris kneeling in front of him. If he pulls away his hand there’s a chance Kris could dig in deeper and hurt him more.

“Whoa, did Tao really deserve this?” LuHan creeps into the bathroom and sees more blood than he thought there was. Tao’s hand squelches and a little blood spurts out. LuHan can’t handle seeing all the blood and feels light headed, he tries to leave the bathroom and immediately faints the moment he steps out and onto the carpet..

Kris and Tao ignore LuHan and continue doing what they’re doing. He’ll be fine.

“I thought you didn’t like me anymore.” Tao speaks up with a quiet voice within the silence.

Kris shoots Tao a quick glare and goes back to pulling glass from Tao’s hand. 

“Ow! Can you try to be more gentle..?” Tao hisses.

Kris pricks Tao’s hand to spite him. 

“Ow! Okay okay. I guess I deserve it.” Tao grimaces at the pain.

 

 

A few minutes pass and Kris only manages to get out three pieces of glass.

“Hey, Do you wanna know why I did what I did...?”

Kris says nothing.

“I’ll take your prolonging silence as a yes then...” Tao pauses and thinks about how to start it. “Um, well... LuHan was talking about how it would be better for all of us to make a solo career... And I agree with him. SM doesn’t treat us like how they treat EXO-K and it’s not fair. We think it’s just more practical to go solo, all of us... And...” Tao pauses and thinks about home. “I don’t think I’d be able to do that if I saw everyone again. It would make this decision harder than it already is.” 

Kris still has nothing to say to him but he was less angry than he was before. He understands where they’re coming from and agrees that he’d love to be treated better, but he can’t just simply abandon Junmyeon.

“I guess just think about it...” Tao trails off.

Kris finally gets out the last shard of glass from Tao’s left hand moves to his other and when he’s done with that one, Taos arm. 

An hour and a half goes by of total silence except for Tao’s many complaints and winces every now and then. 

Kris rubs the alcohol all over Tao’s wounds, which stings like fucking hell, and wraps it up nice and neat in the bandages he brought. After that Kris gets up and walks over to Lu, who’s still fainted, and paps his face a bit. 

“Nrrrrg...” LuHan swats the air and kinda wakes up from Kris’s paps then sits up groggily. 

After that Kris walks back to the bed and plops down back into his fetal position, but this time under the covers. 

Tao comes out of the bathroom, “Thanks Kris. Oh, you’re doing that again...” Tao pauses in the doorway and looks at LuHan who decided to just sit on the floor in the spot he just fainted in. Tao walks over and sits next to LuHan. He sighs and lays his head on his shoulder.

Lu tries to nudge him off but Tao’s head just falls into LuHan’s lap. 

“What did you say about gooey pouches?” Tao asks, looking up at Lu from his lap.

“Oh uh, ran into a hooker when I went out.” LuHan says casually.

“Oh, fun.” Tao says casually as well but also sarcastically.

The oh so casual conversation stopped there when Tao fell asleep on LuHan’s lap. He was so exhausted from all the blood loss and the pain of cleaning it. 

The moment LuHan realizes Tao is asleep he slowly slides off his bag. 

“Whoa, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen his face.... LETS VANDALIZE IT. What should I draw?” LuHan looks around for a pen and then realizes he can’t get up without waking Tao so he decides to just sit and stay like a good lil’ boy. 

LuHan looks back down at Tao and has a very domestic thought, LuHan lightly brushes Tao’s hair out of his face. His hair is so soft. Lu caresses his cheek and it’s soft and silky as well. “This is pretty nice. Why haven’t I tried to do this before? ” LuHan whispers to himself. He watches Tao breathe in and out softly. The way his chest rises and falls is soothing. “I’ve always been so mean to him, always pushing him off me and never showing him how much I care about him. I wonder if he realizes how much I care? Or if I even do care? I guess I haven’t been the most caring, so probably not. I wonder if I can ever get the courage to tell him I actually love him?” 

Tao sneezes in his sleep and lightly slaps his face, it was supposed to be him scratching an itch. Tao turns around on LuHan’s lap.

“Aw, he’s really cute,” LuHan smiles. 

Tao hugs LuHan’s torso with one arm and buries his face in his stomach. 

“I wonder what he dreaming about?” LuHan pets Taos hair, “Maybe I should start acting like a respectable and nice young lad?” There’s a long pause. “Naahhhhh, I’m good. It’s more fun this way. This is the way I show my love.” LuHan ruffles Tao’s hair a little too roughly, waking him up in the process.. 

“Hmm?” Tao lifts his head off LuHans lap and rubs his eyes, “Did I fall asleep?”

LuHan chuckles at Tao’s new look, a drowsy expression with eye bags and messy hair. Perfect.

Kris starts laughing quietly on the bed while trying to hold in his laughter, the whole time he was watching LuHan interact with Tao while he was asleep.

“What?” Tao looks at Kris and LuHan in a frantic confusion. “What’s going on? Did I miss something? Wait. MY BAG WHERE’S MY BAG?” Tao looks over and darts for his bag laying close by. 

LuHan stops laughing at Tao freaking out about his bag and wonders what Kris was laughing at all. “Ey yo Kris, what’s so funny?”

Kris stops laughing and clears his throat. He sits up and he tries to catch his breath from laughing and wipes tears from his eyes. “Whew. Uh, not much. But I’m proud of you Lu.”

“Uhhh.... For what?” LuHan stares at him.

“Everything you said about you and Tao. I gotta take a leek.” Kris slides off the bed and goes into the bathroom.

“What did you say?” Tao asks Lu while straightening his bag.

LuHan blushes, he’s embarrassed because he assumed both were asleep and couldn’t hear him talking out loud to himself. “I didn’t say anything...” LuHan mumbles and plays with the carpet, smiling nervously. 

“Whaaaat. Oh c’mon. I know you said stuff! Kris said so! He obviously heard you.” Tao scoots closer excitedly, hoping he’d get to hear what Lu said.

“I didn’t say anything about anything.” LuHan pushes Tao back by the forehead. “I said I said nothing.” LuHan gets up and plops onto the bed embarrassed. He can’t just tell Tao everything, he’s not ready to confess.

“Pleeeaaasse?” Tao tries to act as cute as he can while wearing a bag.

“You’re much cuter without the bag.” LuHan realizes what he said out loud and closes his mouth. He turns away from Tao shocked at his own words.

“What...?” Tao stands in confusion. LuHan thinks he’s cute? “Can you repeat that?” Tao leans in closer to LuHan with his hand “pushing” his would be ear forward. 

“I didn’t say anything,” LuHan lays down on the bed and grabs a pillow from above him, “If you continue to bug me about it, I will suffocate myself.” He places the pillow on his face waiting for a response, but instead, Tao gets up and pushes the pillow into his face. Lu struggles under the pillow and tries to hit and push Tao away but can’t. 

Tao lets go pretty soon after he applies the pressure on the pillow, setting LuHan free.

Lu gasps and offendedly throws the pillow at Tao. 

Tao laughs and gets on the bed, laying next to LuHan. They stare at the ceiling together before Tao decides to speak. “Lu, please?” Tao looks over at Lu. 

Lu stares at the ceiling in silence, keeping Tao waiting. He didn’t really know what to say to him. LuHan perches himself up in his elbow towards Tao. _I guess if I have to tell him, I’d rather do it in actions than words. I’ve never been good with those._ LuHan props himself up and leans in to kiss the place Tao’s lips would be if the bag weren’t in the way. LuHan doesn’t linger there for too long because he feels too embarrassed. He doesn’t know how Tao feels towards him, so this here could change things between them and he’s not sure if he’s ready for that. LuHan pulls away from their kiss and turns to hide his face in the comforter laying under them. 

Everything catches Tao by surprise. LuHan doesn’t normally act affectionate towards him, not really anybody, especially not like this-- in a legitimate loving way. 

It takes Tao a bit to process the whole thing. He doesn’t know how to respond to this, he doesn’t even understand what it means actually. Is LuHan joking or is this for real? Is this really a confession he should take seriously? “L-Lu?” Tao swallows, “ I don’t-- I’m not sure I understand.” 

“That’s fine, you don’t need to.” LuHan mumbles into bed and bunches the blanket around his face.

Tao scoots closer to Lu, almost pressing his body against Lu’s side, and rests his chin on his palm. “But, I’d understand if you told me in words,” Tao smiles. 

Kris enters the room, kind of, he’s standing in the doorway of the bathroom. “He said he loves you, Tao,” he speaks casually while drying his hands with a towel. 

Tao gives Kris a puzzled look, then looks to Lu, who just pulled the covers tightly around his head with his arms to hide himself from everything. Tao can’t believe that LuHan likes him, like actually likes him. As not some prank. He just stares at Lu in shock. He notices while staring at LuHan’s covered face that a sliver of his ear was poking out. He’s was blushing like a little cutie. Tao hasn’t never seen him act cute before. LuHan’s demeanor is more cool boy casual with a hint of scaredy cat. That makes sense to me, dunno ‘bout you guys.

Tao looks back to Kris in the doorway, “You mean like, as a brother though, right?”

Kris slowly shakes his head with a big ol’ grin on his face. 

“Yifan, please!” LuHan shouts through the blanket in a higher pitched voice.

“Hey! Only Junmyeon can call me that!” Kris smirks at the name Junmyeon. Only he uses that name and occasionally the name Myeon while he’s with Suho, and only Junmyeon uses Yifan and very rarely Fanfan. It’s a cute thing that only the two of them do. It makes them feel closer and they prefer it that way. It feels wrong being called Yifan by anyone that’s not Junmyeon and Myeon feels the same. So, to keep it theirs he refers to Junmyeon as Suho unless he’s with him. Kris decides to ignore it though and give the two a bit more space so he goes to fix his hair in the bathroom mirror. 

Tao lifts his bag just above his mouth and pulls down some of the blanket LuHan is using to conceal his embarrassment and kisses Lu right below his ear since that’s all he could reveal. 

LuHan, overcome with so much emotion, has small spasm on the bed which consists of him slamming his face into a pillow at the top half of the bed and squirming.

Tao props himself up on his elbow chuckling and watches LuHan spaz in front of him. His bag even got knocked askew by LuHan moving away from him so suddenly that he didn’t even notice.

Kris walks back in moments later and sees the two just staring at each other. LuHan sitting on a different side of bed hugging his knees with his face buried in a pillow, only his eyes popping above while staring at Tao. His face firetruck red from before from what could be seen. And Tao is on the opposite side of the bed from Lu while laying on his stomach, his head resting in his hands while waving his feet in the air, his face a hot pink. He has a smile plastered across his face.

“Did I miss something?” Kris motions to the two of them.

LuHan smiles and buries his whole face into the pillow. He wiggles in place not knowing how to respond. 

Tao giggles and drops his head from his hands, waving his feet more in the air. 

Kris gives them a weird expression and plops stomach down on the bed in between the both of them. “It’s like the both of you are high school girls,” Kris chuckles. 

LuHan plops onto Kris hugging him and burying his face into his back so he can avoid eye contact with Tao. “Kris, help me! I don’t know what to do with my body!” He flails. 

“Then use it to ride Tao’s dick,” Kris teases. 

LuHan quickly sits up flustered while holding his face trying to come up with something to say. He tries to form a coherent sentence but he can’t even say one word without stuttering. 

Kris laughs at LuHan’s reaction making Lu bob up and down from the bounce of his laugh.

Kris still chuckling he rests his chin on his hands. “Can you stop sitting on my butt now?” He smiles. 

LuHan lays back down snuggling Kris, “No.”

Tao pouts and wants to be apart of the fun too so he plops on top of LuHan on top of Kris.

“OOF! Tao, you both aren’t light you know!” Kris squirms. Kris moves forward and places his hands on the ground, sliding himself off the bed. 

Tao happens to fall off the both of them and onto the floor before they can fall. He gets up and lays back down on the bed. He props up a pillow to lean against so he watch the two slowly but surely slide off the bed.

LuHan slides off the bed with Kris since he’s latched around him. “Kris, can I get a piggy back ride?” LuHan questions.

“No.” Kris gets onto his all fours from his stomach then stands up.

LuHan slowly slides down Kris’s body. He starts gripping onto Kris’s shirt and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Lu, please, you’re pulling my pants down.”

LuHan pouts and unlatches himself from Kris.

Once LuHan is off him completely, Kris turns around and lifts LuHan up and throws him onto Tao.

“I’m gonna go out and continue to look for our house. I’ll come back either with Suho or without Suho. You two have fun,” Kris winks and does finger guns at them while walking out the door. 

“Uh...” LuHan can’t find any words to say to Tao. LuHan gets off him as fast as he can and tries to dart for the door to follow Kris but is stopped by Tao grabbing his arm and pulling back down on the bed. LuHan tenses, allowing himself to be pulled so easily. 

“Where were you going?” Tao questions a bit hurt. 

“Where ever Kris was going...” LuHan tries to avoid eye contact with Tao. How is he acting so calm?

“But he left so we could both be alone.” Tao lets go of LuHan’s arm leaving Lu leaning forward in between Tao’s outstretched legs. LuHan couldn’t help but to look at Tao’s lying torso in front of him, he looked so broad and comfortable to lay on.

“Ya know, Lu, your personality seems to have changed pretty quickly. I haven’t seen this side of you before,” Tao chuckles. “I like it. It’s really cute.”

“Leave me be!” LuHan blushes and tries to sit up so he’s not hovering over Tao anymore.

“Is this side of you why you’re a bottom?” Tao tilts his head smiling and pulls LuHan back over him.

“No comment,” LuHan turns his head away from Tao, still blushing. “Tao,” Lu starts, “do you actually like me back or are you just messing with me?” he finishes shyly.

“Hmm... Lemme think...” He puts his hand to his chin, pretending to think about it a moment. LuHan closes his eyes in anticipation. 

Tao leans forward, turning LuHan’s face back toward him and kisses him softly on the lips. 

LuHan’s eyes shoot open at the sudden soft warm squishy feeling that happened upon his lips. 

Tao pulls away slowly, “Does that answer your question?” 

“Y-you you were just a tiny baby a second ago! How are you so smooth already?!” LuHan squeaks.

”I just thought it on the spot and was like, yeah, that seems like an idea I can do,” Tao shrugs.

“Gimme the old Tao back!” LuHan pounds Tao’s chest playfully.

“I am here!” Tao laughs trying to block himself from LuHan’s soft blows. 

“No, you’re not! You’re like a stranger! The Tao I know wouldn’t be so calm and sly! He’d be cute and mega awkward!” LuHan continues.

“You changed more majorly though!” Tao retorts.

LuHan gasps, “That’s so not true! Like you said, this is just a side you haven’t seen!” 

Tao grabs LuHan’s hands so he’d stop hitting him, “I’m not that calm, LuHan, I have no idea what I’m doing or what’s happening right now.” Tao takes one of LuHan’s hands and places it on his racing heart. “The way I’m acting right now just feels right.”

“Pfft.” LuHan tries to hold in his laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?” Tao lets go of LuHan’s hand and props himself up on his elbows and watches LuHan burst into a fit of giggles. “Just tell me,” Tao frowns. 

LuHan calms himself down, taking deep breaths in between sudden fits of laughter. “Your heart beat,” he giggles.

“What? What about it?” Tao questions.

“It’s beating faster than mine.” LuHan begins giggling again.

“What...?” Tao sits all the way up, he places one hand on LuHan’s back to keep him from moving and one hand on LuHan’s chest to feel his heartbeat. Lu’s heart was fast, but he was right, his heart was beating slower than his. You’d think that his heart would be beating faster with way he’s been acting. “How?” 

LuHan calms himself and manages to catch his breath. 

“You’ve been so red this whole time, how could my heart be racing faster?” Tao says shocked.

“I dunno, that’s why I thought it was so funny. And you’ve been a little pink.” LuHan cups Tao’s face and wipes his thumb across his pink cheek, which makes Tao blush a little more. 

Tao lays back down and scoots LuHan up onto his body so he’s sitting on his hips instead of in between his legs. He holds Lu in place by placing his leg behind his back and holding him by the waist. “Well, I think I know a way for your heart to beat faster than mine,” Tao smirks. 

“Uh, you made me sit on your dick, so you already have. What else is there to do?” LuHan looks around at their position wondering what he could possibly do to him like this and leans back onto the leg Tao has resting behind him. 

Suddenly, Tao flips LuHan onto his back and presses his lips against his neck. 

Lu’s eyes widen as he gasps and clutches the back of Tao’s shirt, his legs spreading apart to fit Tao’s big body in between. “Tao, if you keep going you’re gonna turn me on,” Lu whines. 

Tao just smirks in response and continues to kiss LuHan’s neck. 

Lu moves Tao’s lips to his own and slides his hands up to wrap behind his neck to make sure he doesn’t move, he’s enjoying Tao’s tongue too much. 

In between their soft moans, they move away from each other to slide off their shirts. 

“My hearts definitely racing,” LuHan gasps in between each kiss with a smile.

“Is it?” Tao gasps in response, “Think I can make it go even faster?” He smiles, their lips only leaving each others for a second. 

“Oh, jeez. If it goes any faster I’ll die,” LuHan breathes in heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Tao moves his hands down to LuHan’s crotch and feels his bulge. 

“Tao, you’re turning me on like crazy,” LuHan groans and tries to kiss Tao even harder, as if that was possible. 

Tao unzips LuHan’s pants and slides them down his legs, then kisses up LuHan’s body from his chest back to his lips.

LuHan slides his hands down Tao’s chest and down his thighs to Tao’s belt and tugs at it, wanting him to pull them off. LuHan’s getting a little antsy, he pulls Tao closer to him and kisses him harder. 

Tao kisses down LuHan’s body stopping at his hips, “Are you ready?” He smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris meanders down streets just looking about, wondering which way their home is. He really doesn’t understand how they got lost, he’s a grown man and went down the block with to the freakin’ convenience store and got lost! Or at least, he thinks it was just down the street.

He hasn’t really had a chance to think from all these crazy and sudden events happening, but the thought of how worried Junmyeon probably is has finally hit him. Kris stops in his tracks, Myeon... His lovely boyfriend is probably worried sick about them and he has no way of contacting him. No way of telling him he is okay, telling him how much he misses him and loves him dearly. Kris wants to cry, he’s so frustrated. If he had just charged his phone or if Lu or Tao had been more considerate or if he had just not gone to the store at all this wouldn’t have happened. They wouldn’t be lost right now, they’d be at home. He’d be with his wonderful boyfriend and the rest of his lovely group, but no, he took them and not Junmyeon. Junmyeon who wouldn’t have gotten lost like an idiot. It was Lu and Tao’s fault he thought. If they hadn’t wanted juice no one would have had to go get juice. No, it’s not their fault, Kris reasons, they didn’t know this would happen either.

Kris is suddenly pushed and yelled at to get out of a man's way. Kris just kinda stands in the middle of the busy sidewalk before he starts to walk again. He decides to head back down to that convenience store since it’s the closest place he knows to home at the moment but he soon realizes he doesn’t know where that is either. “Why don’t I have a sense of direction?!” Kris screams while kicking over a trash can that borderlines an alleyway. 

A man gasps close by and stares at Kris. 

Kris’s eyes meet the weird hobo alleyway stranger and they exchange looks. Kris eyeballs the man’s arm, “Nice drugs,” Kris nods. 

The man glances down at the syringe that’s half way in his arm and slowly takes it out then slides it behind his back, “What drugs?” He responds slowly. 

“I won’t snitch if you got pot, I could really use a smoking partner right now.”

The man nods his head vigorously and takes out a half smoked joint a lights it, he takes a hit and passes it on to Kris. 

“How about we move further down the alley?” Kris points. And so they move further into the depths of the alleyway and smONK that doobie. 

“So, what made you wanna smoke weed with some random homeless man like me?” He passes the joint over to Kris. 

“Stress,” Kris takes a long drag of the joint.

“You wanna talk about it? I’m all ears.”

Kris breathes outward, blowing the smoke into the man”s face, “It’s kinda a long story.”

“I got time.” 

The man repositions himself, getting ready to listen to Kris’s story.

Kris tells the man his story and about an hour goes by. They’re sitting and laughing, just talking about anything and everything.

“And I said, ‘LEFTY LOOSEY, STUPID!” The man cackles.

“Isn’t that only to open things?” Kris laughs.

“Nah, man. Lefty loosey works for everything, except in this one case,” The man continues to laugh, patting Kris on the shoulder obnoxiously. 

“So, how’d they get it out?” Kris asks him with so much awe. 

“They didn’t,” The man brakes out into another fit of laughter, “The drugs be still in his tight asshole!” 

Kris almost dies of laughter, he was so high everything was just so much more hilarious than it should’ve been.

“This is why you shouldn’t smuggle five pounds of drugs across the border without a professional, you need a wide ass cavity so you can stick in your drugs and slide them out with ease.” He demonstrates the hole and the drugs going in and out with his hands.

“How’d he get them in then?” Kris wonders.

“Well you see, he bought A LOT of lube. He originally didn’t intend to use all of it for this one trip though.” 

“What was he gonna use it for?” Kris asks. 

The man looks at him and chuckles. He pats Kris’s shoulder and lights a cigarette. 

Kris nods, “Alright, alright.”

Kris looks up at the sky and thinks about how long he’s been out wandering. “Shoot. I need to get going.” Kris gets up and pats the man on the shoulder as he says a goodbye. 

“Aw damn, I was hoping we could smoke another joint soon.”

“Sorry man, can’t. Gotta get back to my buds. Nice meeting you though,” Kris says and leaves. 

 

 

 

Kris walks back into the hotel room and sees the two boys laying naked in next to each other snuggling. “Looks like you two had fun,” Kris slowly shuts the door behind him.

LuHan rolls over to face Kris and rubs his face as he just woke up. “Daddy, I used it to ride his dick,” he speaks lazily, rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh, that’s nice. Please don’t call me daddy while you’re naked after sex. Or at all,” Kris says and slowly steps into the room. 

“It was good wholesome sex,” LuHan says drowsily. 

Kris just nods awkwardly and sits on the floor next to the bed.

“Nah, I’m just fooling ya, he actually hogtied me to the bed and slapped my ass a lot, I still have the marks to prove it, wanna see?” LuHan sits up and extends his arm out in front of Kris’s face to show him the tie marks only for it to slapped away. LuHan laughs and lays back down next to Tao, scooting his still naked body closer to him, nuzzling his head into the crook of Tao’s neck. 

Tao wraps his arms around LuHan and kisses his forehead.

“Do I need to leave again?” Kris starts to get up but LuHan pushes him back down onto the floor. 

Tao sniffs the air noticing a weird stench floating around. “What’s that smell?” 

“Um,” Kris readjusts his position, “dunno...”

Tao and LuHan looked at each other not believing that Kris didn’t know what the smell was. 

“I’m lead to believe that you do in fact know, Kris,” LuHan speaks.

“What do you mean? What made you think that?” Kris shifts.

“Hmm, I wonder... I dunno, maybe because normally you don’t act like a fucking cute high school girl meeting their fucking senpai.” LuHan crawls towards Kris.

Tao shoots up and flicks Lu’s naked ass. 

LuHan squeaks and partially snatches the blanket off Tao and wraps it around himself. “I’m offENDED.”

“Sorry, it was all in my face, I couldn’t help it,” Tao smiles. “Hope you like the new view though,” Tao spreads open his legs.

LuHan throws what is left of the blanket back onto Tao. “Please gimme my friend back...” Lu says. 

Tao chuckles and LuHan continues what he was doing, going to smell Kris. 

LuHan lays on his stomach and grabs Kris’s head, placing both hands on either side of his temples and pulls it towards him. “What smell is this?” LuHan questions, sticking his nose into Kris’s hair. “Wait..... KRIS! Were you smoking the wEED?” LuHan shoves Kris’s head out of his hands and frowns. “That’s illegal,” Lu pouts

“Can you two put clothes on now?” Kris rolls his eyes. 

“Kris, this isn’t about our beautiful bodies, it’s about you smoking Hell’s favorite plant.” LuHan frowns and rests his head on his hands. 

“Whaaat? Nonono, LuHan, I am a good boy. I don’t use marijuana,” Kris speaks sarcastically.

“Why’d you do it?” LuHan pouts and pokes around in Kris’s hair. 

“I dunno, I saw a guy and I was feeling stressed out.” 

LuHan hugs Kris. He wraps his arms around Kris’s neck and presses his cheek onto the top of his head. “I’m sorry daddy.”

“Please don’t call me ‘daddy’ while you’re still naked, or at all.” 

“Do you have any of that weed with you?” Tao inches closer to Kris.

LuHan reaches up and flicks Tao in the forehead. “Ow. I was just joking.” Tao rubs his forehead.

“Wait a second. So, lemme get this straight, LuHan.” Kris starts. 

LuHan turned back to Kris a confused expression, “No, Kris, I’m gay. Remember? Tao just fucked me so Good Good.” LuHan makes a soft grin and grinds the bed with breathy moans. “Ooh, I should make that into a song.”

“Stop. Never moan into my ear again and never grind anything in my presence.” Kris waves his hand at Lu to make him get off him. “Anyway. So, you care about theft, on the account of Tao stealing a sharpie and apparently the law since weed is illegal, but it’s okay to fuck your band mate? Isn’t that wrong?”

“OKaY, LOOK.” Luhan waves his hand with his index extended upward in an offended manner. “You can shut your fuckin’ ass-eating mouth up. Fucking a band mate isn’t against any laws. And my morals are my morals.” LuHan crosses his arms.

“And what would those be?” Kris continues.

“Look, he has a good DICK, OKAY?” 

Tao’s face turns red and starts laughing. 

LuHan blushes realizing that he has admitted Tao’s dick was good and tries to hide his face in his hands again.

“So, your morals are if they have a good dick they’re higher than the law?” Kris chuckles.

“Okay, you guys need to stop bullying me. Tao’s supposed to be the victim, not me,” LuHan says through his hands. 

“Aw, why? Has our tough little LuHan’s gone soft?” Kris reaches over and ruffles LuHan’s hair. 

LuHan smacks his hand off him and continues to pout. “Not true, I’ll bite your finger off.”

“Aw, that’s adorable.” 

“Whatever, I need a shower.” LuHan slides off the bed, throwing off the only thing covering him up and enters the bathroom. 

“Ooh.” Tao gets up as well and enters the bathroom after LuHan.

Once the water starts he immediately hears soft moans and the shuffling of feet on the tile floor.

“They’re already going at it and it hasn’t even been five minutes,” Kris mumbles. “Hey, don’t forget to breathe!” Kris shouts through the door. 

“We won’t!” LuHan moans.

“Jeez...” 

Kris sits in the room alone, thinking to himself, and sadly hearing LuHan’s loud high pitched moans and whines mixed with Tao’s lower grunts and huffs. 

Kris once again starts to think about his lovely boyfriend Junmyeon and how much he wants to see and speak to him again. 

Kris shifts and reaches into his back pocket to pull out his phone. He stares at the blank phone screen as if he was expecting something, anything. Maybe hoping to get a phone call. He knows it’s ridiculous, but he still hopes. 

He thinks to himself for what seems to feel like an eternity.

It’s later interrupted by LuHan and Tao leaving the bathroom together after their obviously extra hot and steamy shower. The two walk out, Tao clinging onto LuHan around the waist and kissing his neck.

They walk out to see Kris still sitting beside the bed, knees pulled close to his body and his shoulders bobbing up and down. There’s small sniffles coming from his sad heap. He brings his hand up and grabs a fist full of his hair and brings up his other hand to roughly wipe his tears away. 

LuHan creeps up to him and sits next to him. He leans against the bed and looks at Kris concerned. “Kris, are you okay?” 

“FUCK!” Kris jumps, turning in the direction of LuHan with his hand placed on his racing heart. His voice was bit shaky and cracky. Kris breathes in deeply, still gripping his shirt, trying to calm down from the sudden surprise attack. He wipes his red blotchy face on his sleeve to dry it from tears. “How long have you been watching me?” Kris tries to control his voice so it doesn’t sound as shaky anymore. 

“No long, we just got out. Why are you crying?” Lu asks quietly. 

“Shut up, I’m not.” Kris sniffles immediately after.

“Kris, I flippin’ saw you a few second ago. What’s wrong?” LuHan nudges him playfully.

“Nothing, I’m okay.” 

“Aw, c’mon...” LuHan pokes Kris, he pokes everywhere he can, but mostly Kris’s cheek, it’s squishy and the most fun to poke.

Kris nudges LuHan’s hand away from him lazily, he’s too upset to put any effort in moving anything. 

Tao comes along and sits on Kris’s other side and leans on him. 

LuHan leans on him as well and wraps his arms around Kris in a hug. 

“You guys don’t need to do this, I’m fine.” Kris wipes his eyes and sniffles. 

“No, you’re obviously not. If you don’t wanna talk about it I guess that’s fine. But you can talk to us, I hope you know that.” LuHan buries his face into Kris’s arm. Tao nods in agreement to LuHan’s statement and scoots closer to Kris.

Kris sighs, “Fine, wasn’t okay. I was just having a quick moment. It’s no big deal.”

“Why are you so stubborn? Just admit that you’re still upset and that you’re not fine. It’ll help.” LuHan moves and lays his head on Kris’s leg, forcing him to stretch out his legs to form a nice pillow. “I dunno if this will make you feel any better, but, you got nice thighs.” LuHan rolls on his side facing Kris’s torso and hugs him.

Kris smiles and laughs a little before it turns into sobbing.

Lu perches himself up on his elbow and looks at him and Tao worried. 

Tao shrugs because he doesn’t know what’s wrong either and clutches Kris’s right hand. 

Kris covers his face and tries his best to hold it all in. This made his body all shaky. He accidentally releases sobs and small squeaks of noise from him trying to hold back his voice. 

Tao wraps his arms around Kris’s body in a tight embrace.

“Kris, tell me what’s wrong,” LuHan speaks softly.

Kris just shakes his head, unable to speak let alone breathe he was crying so hard. Kris covers his mouth with the back of his hand hoping to stifle the small outbursts of noise escaping his throat. 

LuHan looks down and picks at the carpet nervously. He hasn’t seen Kris this way before and neither has Tao. 

“Is it about home?” LuHan waits for any response.

Kris slowly nods his head still keeping his hand pressed against his mouth. 

LuHan looks over at Tao, he’s hoping he has any suggestions to calm him down, but Tao only shrugs and holds onto Kris tight. 

LuHan sits up and stands on his knees over Kris’s thigh, pulling him into an embrace, Tao still attached of course. “Sorry for the awkward position,” LuHan rubs the back of Kris’s head and runs his fingers through his hair. 

Kris finally takes his hand off his mouth and wraps his arms around Lu, accepting his awkwardly loving hug and buries his face into Lu’s stomach, griping the back of his towel.

Tao, is just amazed with LuHan. He can’t stop watching his every move of trying to console him. He’s kinda jealous of Lu too, while LuHan acted all mean and tough most of the time he could be this way as well, loving, gentle, and of course cute. It’s amazing. And what makes it even more spectacular is the fact that he doesn’t how those sides of him very often. It’s a weird new change he hasn’t experienced before but Tao thinks he can get used to it. But, can’t help but to think during this that he can’t be like that. While Tao’s normally the shy and friendly one, he can’t console a single soul. He can’t just walk up to someone and ask them what’s wrong and try to help them out. He can’t find the right words to comfort anyone, he’s too awkward and socially inept. But Tao realizes how much he loves this side of LuHan, so he can’t get too angry. 

After a little bit of silence and hugging, Kris had calmed down, there was still some sniffles and shaking breaths here and there, but for the most part he was pretty good. 

“You all good now? “ LuHan asks gently while still stroking Kris’s hair. 

Kris nods slowly, his forehead still pressed against LuHan’s bare stomach and gripping the towel surrounding his naked waist. 

Tao lets go of Kris and leans against him.

“Is that your phone over there?” Tao glances across the room accidentally eyeing the phone.

“Yeah...” Kris finally says, his voice a little hoarse from crying.

LuHan looks over his shoulder and at the phone across the room. “Why’s it all the way over there?”

“I chucked it,” Kris speaks softly. 

Lu and Tao eyeball each other with confused expressions. “Chucked it? Why?” LuHan looks down at Kris.

“It reminded me of Suho...”

“Oh...” 

There’s a silence. LuHan slowly lets go of Kris and sits in between his legs, leaning back onto Kris’s stomach. He knew Kris and Suho had a good relationship with each other and loved one another very much, but seeing Kris act this way is something new. He didn’t think he would be the type to fall apart like this. Suho on the other hand, yes, this feels like how he’d act. “Do you wanna talk about it?” LuHan pries, his voice cutting through the silence. As LuHan waits for a reply, he takes Kris’s left hand into his own. He pokes and stokes Kris’s hand, he wiggles Kris’s fingers around and takes his hand to Kris’s to compare sizes and clasps his hand around Kris’s every now and then. 

Tao fell asleep during the long silence, laying his head on Kris’s shoulder with his hand resting on his thigh. Kris didn’t mind his hand placement, he knew Tao didn’t mean to rest his hand there, it just kinda happened. The two boys were being adorable trying to interact and care so much for him and he just watches and feels LuHan play with his hands. It’s was surprisingly calming, and it made him happy for some reason. It was cute the way LuHan fumbled his tiny hands around his larger ones. 

“I feel like I’m gonna break,” Kris’s voice fills the silence.

“What?” LuHan turns and looks up at Kris’s drooping face. 

“I don’t know how much more I can take, Lu. This whole situation is just so heavy... and I just...” Kris pulls Lu into a tight embrace and rests his forehead on Lu’s shoulder. 

LuHan brings his hand up and strokes the back of Kris’s head, not sure what to do.

“I don’t think I can handle this anymore...”

LuHan places his hand on the back of Kris’s and links their fingers together, resting their hands on his lap.

“Kris, random question, but what was your lock screen?” LuHan asks hoping it would lighten the mood a bit but was still on topic enough for Kris to change his mind about telling him more about his problem.

“What? Why?” 

“I’m just curious is all I guess? I just thought about how I’ve never seen it is all.”

“Oh.” Kris’s voice is plain and still scratchy

“I’ll share first I guess. Uh,” LuHan clears his throat. “Let’s just say it’s totally not a sneaky picture of Tao sleeping, maybe or maybe not naked in his bed at home.” LuHan laughs awkwardly to fill the would be silence. 

Kris snorts trying to hold in his laughter, trying not wake up Tao. “Are you serious? How long have you liked him for?” Kris speaks with a smile plastered on his face, his eyes wide and voice filled with shock amazement.

“A while now, shut up!” LuHan huffs. 

“Really? That’s cute.” Kris chuckles, resting his chin on Lu’s shoulder.

“Leave me be. Now tell me yours,” LuHan said annoyed, but with a clear smile on his face.

Kris sighs and leans back, and due to LuHan still holding his hands, he’s pulled back with him.

“It was a picture of Suho and me with a koala bear.” 

“A koala bear?” LuHan’s voice squeaks in curiosity waking Tao.

“Yes, a koala,” Kris repeats. 

“Like, a really real one?!” LuHan whispers, his voice edged in excitement.

Kris snorts, “Yes, a really real one,” He smiles. 

“I wanna meet a koala bear!” LuHan says a bit too loud and wiggles on Kris’s chest.

“Me too,” Tao yawns, barely able to understand the conversation. He sits up from Kris and rubs  
his eyes.

Kris lets out a sigh, “I guess we could go to the zoo... But you have to get off me and put clothes on first. Both of you.” 

“Fuck yeah! Koalas!” LuHan jumps up off Kris, letting his towel fall to the ground and goes to put on his clothes. 

Tao sluggishly gets up and does the same, but with less towel falling. 

 

 

 

 

 

Even though it’s beautiful day, Kris’s mood didn’t light up with it when they exit the hotel. He’s sluggish and his face is still pouty. 

They walk down to the zoo, not without their juice of course. It’s a lovely evening, sunny and warm. The sky is a pretty bright blue and there’s a gentle breeze.

LuHan dubs himself as the one to cheer Kris up. Tao tries to follow suit, but it doesn’t seem to be working very well. 

LuHan pokes Kris where he knows it will tickle so he can get a laugh or two out of him, but that didn’t seem to work in the long run. Tao would have helped Lu out more but he’s distracted by someone following them, or so he thinks. He saw a bagged man in his peripheral but when he looks over he’s gone.

 

Once they arrive at the zoo, LuHan pulls them around to look at all the animals before heading towards the koalas. They walk around in the blazing heat going to every enclosure and stopping for snacks for a break from hot sun.

“Oh my god! Look at that big yellow spotted floppy buddy! I can ride it into battle.” LuHan leans on the rail.

“You’re going to ride a giraffe into battle?”

“Yes, Kris. I need a steed I can trust.”

 

——

 

“Oh boy! A big constipated monkey!” 

“I never really thought about gorillas that way,” Kris smiles.

“It’s because they look angry all the time with their weird prominent brow bones. They’re like, frowning all the time. Maybe they’re always angry because they can’t poop? They must have some bowel troubles,” LuHan rubs his stomach in an apologetic manner.

 

——

 

“Guys, look!” LuHan pats them both on the arm excitedly, “A very big angry looking dog!”

“You think bears looks like dogs?” Kris questions.

“Uh, yeah! Just look at it!” LuHan points into the enclosure.

“Yeah, not seeing it.” Kris tries to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand. 

“You must not be looking hard enough then,” LuHan crosses his arms 

“I am looking!” Kris gestures to the bear eating within the enclosure.

“No you aren’t, how can you see if you don’t have eyes?” LuHan says sassily.

“What are you talking about?” Kris laughs.

 

——

 

“Ah finally, the koalas. They look like a sloth, but kinda faster and with BIG BIG EARS!” LuHan waves his arms in exaggerated circles forming the koala ears on his head.

“I didn’t know you were into aegyo,” Kris chuckles.

“I’m not and I wasn’t doing aegyo either,” LuHan pouts.

“You totally were though! You were being all cute and saying cute things.”

“Well, thanks for calling me cute, but wasn’t doing aegyo.” 

Tao looks around and sees it again, this time very clearly. _Point point okay okay._ What? The blatant birson stalker is pointing at him and forming an okay symbol at him while crouch walking towards. _Point point okay okay._ Then another birson appears, the point point okay okay starts to get more erratic. _Point point okay okay point point okay okay._ What does this mean? They start creeping closer, the point point okay okay getting even more erratic than before. 

“H-Hey, guys,” Tao pats their shoulders harshly, never looking away from the birsons. _Point point okay okay._ It’s like they were choosing him for something, for what though? 

“What? What?! Stop hitting me!” Kris hits Tao’s hand off him.

“Look!” Tao points out at the bird people pointing and okaying at him rapidly.

“What...?” Kris stops slapping Tao’s hand away from him and stares at the odd sight of bagged people crouch walking whilst shooting okay signs and pointing. 

“What the actual fuck?” LuHan frowns. 

Another appears, more menacing than the other two. _Point. Point. Okay. Okay._ This one seemed to be the leader, wearing a crown on top its bagged head and a fancy robe around its shoulders. 

“What the fuck is happening?” LuHan hisses, he remembers the first time they ran into these things in that tent neighborhood.

The birsons creep up to the three of them and sit in a crouched position next to the leader. The leader was standing up normally and was still pointing and okaying at Tao. 

LuHan, Kris, and Tao stare at each other in confusion until the leader suddenly grabs Tao’s wrist then yanks him towards himself.

At the same time the other two birsons shoot up and knock Kris and Lu out before they can even protest. 

“W-what the fuck?!” Tao yanks his arms around trying to loosen the lead birsons grip. He manages to get his arms free and tries to run but bumps into someone and falls.

The other two birsons catch him and knock Tao out. The birsons nod to each other and follow the leader out the zoo with Tao in their grasp.


	6. Lay's Chapter. Kinda.

Lay, still scraped up from before, wanders his way to a convenience store.

 _Hmm... I wonder if they came to this store,_ Lay thinks to himself and walks in. He wanders around in a waddling like walk inside the store, the jungle bells on his Christmas tree outfit jingling happily with him. He quietly and happily sings to himself his version of jingle bells as he buys some band-aids for his knee. 

After he buys them he sits outside on a nearby bench. "I wonder if they sat here too..."

Lay opens his plastic bag and grabs out his box of band-aids. "Oh drat. I forgot to buy disinfectant..." Lay stares at his knee for a good while trying to decide what to do and finally decides to put the band-aid on anyways. 

"Ay, yo kid." A man in a gray trench coat walks up to Lay semi- hunched over. "Want some candy?" The man finishes

"What?" Lay looks over confused.

"Want some candy?" He repeats.

"Uh, no. My mother told me to never take candy from strangers, sir." Lay smiles and bobs downward in a quick shallow bow. 

"Oh, what a good mother." The man looks around awkwardly still hunched a bit.

"Yes, he is. He’s very good mother figure," Lay repeats.

"Oh, he... Uh, well, that's nice. Um. Well, do you wanna see something cool?" He asks instead.

"Sure." Lay looks over at the weird man very curious in what he has to show. 

The weird man slowly moves his hands towards his coat and looks around for any spectators. 

Lay waits patiently, not thinking about what the man wants to show him. 

The man grips the end of his coat, "Are you ready?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Lay responds casually.

"Well, alright." The man rips open his coat revealing his naked body and a full chub. 

Lay just stares, his face slowly morphing into pure terror, his neck receding into his body. "That's not cool at all! I have all those things! You lied to me!" Lay picks up all his stuff and runs away frightened and confused into a nearby neighborhood, a few ornaments fall off his tree and shatter on his way.

"Why did he do that?!" Lay feels tears welling up in his eyes. "I already miss home... Suho would try his best to comfort me and heal my scratches.... But I miss Kris too... If he were here he’d hug and talk to me and say everything's gonna be okay but in a way that would help me feel better unlike Suho.” Lay sighs, “Our house feels so empty when they aren't together. Suho looks so lonely..." Lay walks slowly while looking down while kicking at his heels. Tears fall, "I've gotta find them, not just for me but for everyone. But where do I start?" Lay stops in front of a house and sits on his suitcase. 

An old woman sees him in from of her house and comes to talk to him. "Hello, young man." The old woman smiles.

"Oh, hello. Is this your house?" Lay says motioning behind him.

"Yes, it is." The woman says. "What's the matter? You don't look so happy." 

"It's a long story..." Lay looks down at his hands resting in his lap.

"Why don't you come inside? We can talk about it if you’d like. I just made fresh cookies,” the woman smiles.

"No, I shouldn't..." Lay says still looking down. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Oh, you're not causing any trouble!" She playfully hits his shoulder. 

“I dunno…” Lay isn’t sure whether or not it’s polite, he’d only just met her. It wouldn’t be right to vent to someone you’d just met.

“It’s really okay, I’m all ears,” The old woman smiles. 

"Well, okay. if you insist." Lay slowly gets up and grabs his things and walks into the woman's home.

 

 

 

Lay and the old woman have a very long talk over a game of Jenga with cookies and glasses milk.

“And then, this man with a trench coat walks up and flashes me!”

The old woman laughs. “That sounds terrible. I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with all this.” 

“Yeah it really sucks. I wish my two group members never asked to get juice. That way they never left and Suho would be happy and my family would be together.” Lay looks down and slowly bites into his cookie. 

“Maybe things are supposed to happen this way.” The old woman slowly pulls out her Jenga piece.

“No, I feel this was easily preventable. I don’t really believe in that kind of thing.” Lay sets down his cookie and tries to pull out a Jenga piece. He moves in slowly and pulls slightly, but the tower has other plans and decides to topple over at that exact moment, “Damn!” Lay smacks the table. “That’s the 10th time in a row! You’re really good at this game.” Lay picks up his cookie and munches on it some more. 

“Or maybe you’re just really bad.” The old lady suggests. 

“That could also be a possibility...” Lay ponders that for a few seconds. “Yeah, that’s probably it…” Lay mumbles.

The old woman gets up from the table and walks into her kitchen. “Oops, I left my oven open from dinner.” She bends down and is about to close the door, “Ugh, it’s so dirty.” 

Lay walks in, “Do you need help? You shouldn’t be bending down, it’s not good for your back.” Lay bends down and shuts oven door instead.

“Well, it would help if you’d clean it for me.” 

“Yeah, sure! I’d love to help you out!” Lay jingles.

“Perfect!” The old woman says ecstatically. She walks out of the kitchen, “I’ll go get the rags.”

Lay opens up the oven and checks to see how dirty it is. It isn’t. It isn’t dirty at all. Lay’s face drops and turns into confusion. Then, all of a sudden he feels someone grasping him and trying to force him into the oven. 

“WHAT?!” He grips the sides to prevent himself from going in. He pulls his head out and falls onto the floor from the force of the attacker giving out. Lay panics, “W-What--” Lay stutters. His eyes meet with the old woman and her husband. Lay’s never been so shocked, other than from the weird trench coat perv. How could they try to do this? Was there other people that weren’t so fortunate to pull themselves out? 

“How could you...? I thought we were friends!” Lay asks looking up at the old lady from the floor. “I thought we had a connection. I thought I made a new best friend who listens to me.”

“I was just being nice, sweetie.” The woman says.

“Shall we try again? The old man says with a twisted a smile. 

Lays eyes widen with fear, he takes two jingle bells off his clothes and chucks one at each of the elderly couple. They shatter in their faces giving him time to escape. “The word sweetie is only for nice elderly couples!” Lay shoots up and runs into the living room. He grabs his suitcase and the plate of cookies and leaves. He runs and runs until he can’t see the house anymore. 

 

Lay sobs and stuffs his mouth with cookies while walking at a calmer pace. 

“I miss Suho!” Lay decides it’s probably time to go home and starts heading in that direction, still stuffing his mouth with cookies and sobbing. “Wait, what’s in these cookies?”

 

Lay is walking for what feels like hours while lugging his small suitcase behind him. Then, out of nowhere as he’s heading home, a Birson jumps from the bushes in front of the Chinese Christmas tree wearing boy. The Birson lands in front of Lay backwards in a crouch position and slowly turns around to face him almost falling over on its butt. 

Lay could feel the tears streaming from his face. What did he do to deserve this? He was super uncomfortable and frozen in place. He didn’t know what to do with this person? Creature? Thing? 

It suddenly starts to crouch walk towards him, shuffling its feet rapidly to move forward. 

“HOW ARE YOU SLIDING?! WE’RE ON CONCRETE!” Lay yells at the Birson in confusion. 

These things really are an anomaly. 

“CAWWW!” It yells back.

Lay jumps at that unexpected noise and steps back. The Birson was still sliding on in. 

“Whaaat do you waAANT?” Lay takes more steps back in fear.

“CAW!” It shuffles faster.

The Birson goes into its pocket and grabs out a pen and paper, it starts writing something down. Lay waits in anticipation.

The Birson jolts his arm forward showing Lay the piece of paper. Lay squints at the paper trying to make out what it says and reads it aloud. “Caww... Caaww... Caawww!” Lay looks pass the paper at the Birson with a confused expression. “What are you trying to say?” He points at the piece of paper.

The Birson scrunches the paper in his hand in fury and rips it in half. It springs up from its crouch and stomps on it.

Lay slams down the handle of his suitcase and picks it up. He runs forward avoiding the Birson,  
“AUGH, I HATE BIRDS!” and heads home, the Birson following close behind. 

After about two hours of stalking Lay, the Birson gives up trying to relay his message. The Birson thought to himself, in caw language of course, but for convenience this time I’ll translate, _Why does no one ever understand me?_ The Birson looks down and kicks a rock. _No ones willing to listen..._ A single tear falls from the Birson’s eye and down its cheek. _I just wanted to tell him I saw his group members!_ The Birson picks up the rock and chucks it upwards upwards into the sky. _Good luck finding them now, asshole._

 

 

 

Lay makes it back home out of breath, he didn’t stop running until he was safely at his house.

He lays his hand on the gate and looks around to see if he’s secretly being followed by the Birson still. When the coast is clear he enters.

He pushes himself up the few steps they have and pauses. Suho’s gonna be so disappointed. maybe I shouldn’t go in? Lay hesitates, then he makes his decision. 

“It’s already so late I hope I don’t wake anyone up,” He says he himself. He takes a deep breath and enters the house. No is really around, everyone already ate so they were all in their rooms doing their own things. But he heard the kitchen sink and dishes clinking mixed with the faint sound of talking. Lay puts down his suitcase by the door and slowly meanders towards the kitchen. He pops his head in and sees Suho washing the dishes with Chanyeol. Suho washing, Chanyeol drying. 

Suho looks at Chanyeol and sees something in his peripheral. It takes him a second to realize it’s Lay. He fumbles the dish in his hand and hurriedly walks over to him. 

Chanyeol is momentarily left in confusion until he also looks behind him, fumbling a dish in the process and dashes towards Lay after Suho. 

Suho grabs Lay by the shoulders squeezing fairly hard. “Where are they? Are they here?” Suho looks at Lay with intense eyes.

“Ow. Ow!” Lay pulls Suho’s strong grip off his shoulders, “I couldn’t find them...” Lay looks away from Suho’s strong gaze. 

Suho expression crumbles, “Why not? You said you’d find them! You told me you wouldn’t come home until you found them!” Suho roughly pushes Lay back almost making him fall over.

Suho is about to push Lay again when Chanyeol steps in and holds him back. 

“I’m sorry.... I didn’t have any leads and there were so many weir--“ Lay is abruptly cut off by Suho.

“I don’t care! I don’t wanna hear your excuses, Lay! You made a promise, and you broke it.” Suho roughly nudges Chanyeol’s grip off him and walks into the living room. 

Lay is frozen in place. He was so shocked, he had never seen Suho so upset in his life. Suho was normally happy and quiet and just not an overall angry person. He doesn’t remember a time when Suho ever expressed his anger in such a violent way. Even when Baekhyun offered to help D.O cook but ended up catching the whole kitchen on fire in the end.

Chanyeol hurries after Suho, “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna go find them myself,” Suho says without looking up at Chanyeol, he’s too focused on putting on a jacket and walking out the door. 

Chanyeol runs out in front of Suho before he opens the gate. “I’m not letting you leave.” Chanyeol spreads out his arms trying to block the gate. 

“Move, Chanyeol,” Suho glares at him and motions back to the house with his head. 

“No,” Chanyeol swallows hard. He scared the look in Suho’s eyes, but he doesn’t budge, Chanyeol stands his ground. 

“I said, move.” 

“No!” 

“Move. Chanyeol. Or else.”

“Or else what?” Chanyeol starts shaking, he tries to stay as steady as he can but that doesn’t work very well. 

Suho smirks and decks Chanyeol across the face. 

Chanyeol falls to the ground holding his cheek and watches as Suho steps over him to the gate. Chanyeol quickly wraps himself around Suho’s feet causing him to trip and slam his chin into the metal bars. Chanyeol let’s go immediately not intending to injure him at all. “O-oops I didn’t mea--“

Suho turns on his side and pins Chanyeol down and starts throwing punches. 

Chanyeol lays there, taking each and every punch until Suho feels better. 

Suho throws a punch to the right cheek then the left cheek over and over. Maybe after a minute or so Suho finally snaps out of his blind rage a stops punching Chanyeol.  
Suho sits over Chanyeol still glaring, trying to catch his breath. He stares and his Chanyeol’s damaged, puffy, and bruised face. Had he really done this? He looks down at his hands which were covered in blood. 

Chanyeol forces a smile, “Do you feel better now, Junmyeon...?” Chanyeol says in a hazy voice. 

Suho’s eyes focus back to Chanyeol, his expression never faltering from his anger. “I’m going to bed.” Suho stands up and walks into the house. 

Lay was standing at window watching them when Suho stomps inside. He looks at Lay then walks into his room. He slams the door behind him and slides down the wall letting down his guard. Streams of tears escaped his eyes as he sobs into his knees. “What am I gonna do, Kris?” He sniffles. He thinks of Chanyeol calling him Junmyeon and cries harder. He loves the way Kris used to say his name and the fact he may not hear it again hurts him more. Suho stands up and walks over to their bed. He lays face down onto Kris’s pillow. It still smelled like him. Suho rarely laid in Kris’s spot since he left so that Kris’s scent would stay longer. He wanted to be able to lay there when he missed Kris the most. Plus, the smell of Kris comforts him at night and helps him sleep, so he tries not to touch it too much. Suho hugs Kris’s pillow and sobs louder knowing his cries are being muffled. 

 

Lay leaves his spot at the window and goes to check if Chanyeol is alright since he wasn’t getting up. “Chanyeol...” Lay looks down at Chanyeol’s face and feels so much guilt. His face is puffy and red with blood and his breaths were shallow and wheezy. “Why did you let him do that?” He asks.

“Do what?” Chanyeol replies immediately.

“Why’d you let him hit you?”

Chanyeol lays there and closes his eyes. If it were snowing this scene would almost be right out of a music video.

“Dude, answer the question.” 

“Because we both needed it, ” Chanyeol answers. 

“What do you mean?” Lay takes Chanyeol’s hand and pulls him upward.

"Suho has bottled up emotions,” he says with a groan as Lay pulls him off the ground, “he needed a way to express his anger and I was there. So I just let him come at me.

“I feel like there’s more to this than just that. Are you alright?” Lay wraps Chanyeol’s arm around his shoulder to balance him.

Chanyeol sighs, “I guess haven’t been the happiest camper lately,” Chanyeol limps forward.

“And why not?”

“I just hate myself for not being able to tell this guy how I feel, nothing special.” 

Lay and Chanyeol stumble back into the house. Lay plops Chanyeol down on the couch and sits next to him.

“I think you’re not telling me the whole truth here.”

“Ugh. I just--” Chanyeol runs his hand through his hair aggravated, “I hate myself for loving this guy, you know? He’s already with someone and I hate it when I see them together and I hate that I feel that way. I hate that I want to take their happiness away just to help my selfish feelings.”

“Those are normal jealous thoughts, Chanyeol. This is about Baekhyun, right?” Lay scoots closer and puts a comforting hand on his knee.

“How did you know that?” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows.

“Well, it’s not exactly a secret you like him,” Lay smiles nervously.

“It’s that obvious?!” Chanyeol cups his face in embarrassment.

“What? You thought you were being subtle? We all see you taking glances at him and even you know that our rooms aren’t exactly sound proof.”

“Shit. Do you think he knows?” Chanyeol drops his hands into his lap and looks at Lay.

“No. I think he’s somehow avoided hearing his name every time, but he definitely knows there’s something that’s been frustrating you and is worried.”

“Ugh.” Chanyeol slaps his hands back onto his face. 

“Wait, so, you said he’s with someone now? Who?”

“Sehun…” Chanyeol says in a defeated voice.

“I thought he was with LuHan?”

“Oh… That’s who Baek was talking about…” Chanyeol whispers to himself.

“Wait, you didn’t notice?” Lay scoffs, “Why are you so clueless about what’s happening within our group? Don’t tell me that you only pay attention to what Baekhyun’s doing.”

Chanyeol is silent.

Lay sighs, “I’m gonna go get a first aid kit.” Lay gets up and goes into the kitchen and grabs the kit from their cabinet and sits down in front of Chanyeol on the coffee table. “This is gonna sting.” Lay grabs a cotton ball and puts disinfectant alcohol on it then leans forward to clean the blood off Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol winces and pulls back. 

“Don’t pull back or else I’ll have to hold you still,” Lay tells Chanyeol and places the cotton ball back onto his face. 

“Ow! I’m sorry, it just stings like a bitch.” Chanyeol once again instinctively pulls away from Lay.

Even though it happened only twice, Lay’s already annoyed with Chanyeol pulling away and didn’t want it to happen a third time. So, he plops onto Chanyeol’s lap.

“What?” Chanyeol questions Lay.

“It’s so you won’t move as much,” Lay responds as he holds Chanyeol’s head still and swipes his cheek.

“But, you’re straddling me.” Chanyeol glances down at their now touching crotches and back up to Lay. 

“So?” Lay asks.

“Isn’t it a bit weird?”

Lay shrugs and leans in to clean Chanyeol’s scratches.

“Wait, what if Baekhyun sees us?” Chanyeol looks pass Lay and up the stairs.

“Chanyeol he’s taken, he’s not gonna care what we’re up to.”

Chanyeol looks down sadly and decides to avoid eye contact during this time so it wouldn’t be as awkward for him. This whole time he couldn’t help but think about Baekhyun cleaning him up instead of Lay. He could see Baekhyun sitting on his lap, leaning in close; close enough so Chanyeol could sneak in a quick kiss. Chanyeol’s little friend began to rise at the thought of Baekhyun being affectionate towards him, he couldn’t help it, and for a quick second he really thought it was Baekhyun. Chanyeol leans in and presses his lips against Lay’s. 

The unsuspecting Lay pulls back so quick he almost falls off Chanyeol’s lap. Realizing he was falling back, Lay swiftly moves his hand onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, pulling him back up and meeting Chanyeol’s face once again. They stare at each other in an awkward silence. 

Chanyeol clears his throat and stands up holding Lay, then plops him on the couch where he was just sitting. 

Trying to quickly gather his thoughts Lay tries to save the situation, “Uh-- that-- that was a really good kiss! And I barely noticed your boner!” he tries to speak casually about the situation. But it just sounds more offensive towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol frowns and begins to walk off upstairs to his room. He can’t believe he let his imagination get the better of him.

“Wait! Where you going?! Do you wanna talk about it?” Lay follows.

On their way to Chanyeol’s bedroom they hear quiet noises coming from Sehun’s room. 

“Se-Sehun!” Baekhyun clearly gasps. “Hah…” Baekhyun let’s out a breathy moan.

“Shh, you know we gotta be quiet, Baek.” Sehun whispers in a low voice, his tone making obvious he’s really enjoying his time.

“It’s your fault, you know that’s my sweet spot--” Baekhyun is cut off by another one of his moans.

 

Chanyeol almost trips, catching himself along the wall with a loud bang of his fist. 

Lay pauses behind him and watches as Chanyeol slowly walks to his room while looking down at the carpet. He keeps himself balanced along the wall until he enters his room and closes the door behind him. Lay’s concerned, but doesn’t know how to help Chanyeol and decides it’s best to leave him be for now considering he made the situation downstairs worse. He’ll talk to him in a little bit but in the meantime Lay just slowly walks back down stairs to put the first aid kit away.

Now that Chanyeol’s gone into his room, it was dead quiet in the living room, aside from the thumps upstairs every now and then. Lay walks back into the living room from the kitchen and realizes he can also hear Suho’s muffled cries.

So many things were happening at once and he felt as if it was all his fault. He didn’t know what to do. Frustrated tears build up in Lay’s eyes as he sluggishly steps up the stairs.


	7. Things Get Weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapter are my favorite lol I had fun writing them

Kris and LuHan wake with a start as cold water is being poured onto them. 

“What the fuck?!” Kris screams and looks at the person holding the bucket. Err. Birson really. “The fuck you doing? You gonna kidnap us too, you bird bitch?” Kris yells.

The birson shakes its head and turns it’s bag around. Instead of a face it’s a drawing of China and an arrow that says Tao here.

“The fuck’s that?” LuHan scowls. Does this thing really expect us to understand what it’s trying to say?

The birson points at the name Tao and then the picture of China then the word here.

“You’re trying to tell me, that Tao is in China?” LuHan asks.

The birson nods and makes a walking gesture with his fingers.

“Walking to China…?” Kris squints at the birsons hand in confusion.

“Going,” LuHan corrects.

The birson claps and points at LuHan, trying to tell him he got it. 

Kris looks at LuHan like he’s a freak, but like, lets be real here. Anyone who can decipher what a birson is saying is a freak. 

LuHan shrugs, feeling pretty proud of himself understanding the birson.

“Guess we’re going to China.” LuHan gets up and dusts himself off and walks away. Only when Lu is leaving Kris realizes that the birson had dragged them into a shaded area. I guess that was pretty thoughtful.

“Hey, wait!” Kris yells to Lu and gets up. He turns around and and thanks the weird birson before leaving. Who would have thought that thank you would be two words he’d ever speak to a birson?

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a small groan, Tao wakes up and finds himself in a tent. A big one. With turbulence. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ He sits up and finds himself on top of a bed alone inside a dark green room, but it’s the ugly tent colored dark green.

Tao slides himself off the bed and exits the room. When he opens the door he’s met with the same tenty interior as the room he just exited. There’s a few rows of comfortable looking seats with lots of walking room between the rows and a snack bar in the front. 

A fucking private jet.... IN THE SHAPE OF A FUCKING TENT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Don’t even ask how that works. He doesn’t know and I, the writer, don’t either. These Birsons, amiright?

He walks further, scoping out the area. It’s not the cleanest jet and everything is basically glowing green due to the sunlight shining through and hitting the interior. The ugly green interior. 

“Out of every color, why green..?” Tao whispers and scratches the back of his head. 

“Problem?”

“AH-- WADDAFUK!” Tao turns around to see the lead birson standing there with crossed arms and a crown on top of his bagged head and a robe around it’s shoulders. Hmm. Wonder how it stays there. “What the fuck you can speak?!”

“Of course.” 

Tao stares at the birson, “What the fuck, can all of you speak?” 

“Eh, no not really.” The birson sets down its drink on a nearby surface, Tao doesn’t get a good look at what he set it on exactly before being turned around and directed toward the snack bar up ahead. 

“Hungry?” The birson motions to the wide variety of snacks and beverages. The Birson takes out a small glass and fills it with a vibrant neon green color.

“Uh. No, not particularly. I wanna know what’s happening. Tao sits himself down on a nearby barstool. “Why did you kidnap me?” Tao’s voice is stern and accusing. 

The birson sighs, “Well-“

“And while you’re at it, tell me what the hell you guys you are,” Tao interrupts. 

The birson let its breath out from the previous sentence in a small laugh. “What we are, huh?” The birson takes a small drink. “We’re just normal people.” The birson takes another sip.

“Normal, huh? That’s an understatement. Do normal people wear bags on their heads?” Tao lifts an eyebrow curiously, not that the kidnapper can see it.

“You’re wearing one,” The birson flicks Tao’s bag, making it slightly askew on his head. 

Tao clears his throat and straightens his bag, “Touché. Okay, do normal people talk in weird caw speech?” He raises another eyebrow and crosses his arms.

“Alright, you have a point there. We aren’t normal in that regard.” The Birson sighs, kind of defeated. 

“Normal people also don’t have a weird tent obsession either,” Tao gestures to the whole jet. 

“Hey, it’s not an obsession. It just feels like home, ya know?” It takes a candy bar from the large repertoire of candy behind him and eats it. With its wrapper on still.

“Uh...:” Tao pauses and loses his train of thought from what he witnessed. He clears his throat and decides to ignore it, remembering his previous thought. “No, I don’t get it. I don’t live in a tent.” Tao leans back in his chair and ponders another question to ask him. “Okay, well, what about the way you all walk? You guys crouch, sometimes scootch, sometimes both, on the ground.”

“Okay, now that’s just a preference.” The Birson says, clearly offended.

Tao rolls his eyes, knowing the Birson couldn’t see. “Fine, what’s your name?” 

The Birson sucks in air lets out a loud screech, “SKWAHHHHH!”

Tao immediately covers his ears with his hands sounding a, not quite as loud, crinkle in his ears. “Okay okay! I’ll just all you Steve!”

“Alright. Sounds good.” Steve smiles and pulls his drink to his lips.

Tao sighs and looks at the candy supply next to them. “Hey Steve, hand me the gay candy,” Tao extends his hand towards a box of skittles and makes grabbing gestures with his hand, the box being just out of reach on the counter top. 

Steve smirks behind his bag and hands him the candy. 

Tao rips open the wrapper, “I can already taste the rainbow.” Tao’s mouth salivates. He pours the skittles into his hand and shoves a fistful in his mouth. “Sho,” he swallows, “why exactly did you kidnap me?”

“Because you’re one of us.” Steve sets down his glass on the counter.

“What...?” Tao lets his mouth hang open, an unexpected chewed skittle falls out of his mouth and lands into his lap. “What do you mean by that?” Tao swallows.

“Well, you’re exactly what we’re looking for.”

“And what does that mean?” Tao sets his bag of skittles onto the bar.

“Your features, your face... it’s just perfect.” Steve kisses his fingers with a “mwuah!” sound.

“My face? What’s wrong with my face?” Tao frowns.

“Nothing’s wrong with your face. It’s absolutely perfect. Pointy, tall, bird like.” Steve reaches over and steals one of Tao’s many skittles with a smile. 

“Take that back or I’ll smack that fancy crown off your bagged head,” Tao pouts.

“Let’s go sit down and enjoy the view.” Steve gestures toward one of the many windows and walks away from Tao before he can protest otherwise. Not that he really cared though. 

Tao stands up to follow him and the chewed skittle slowly rolls off his lap and onto the floor with a small wet thick pap. Tao stares at it. He contemplates whether or not he should pick it and soon comes to a conclusion. Nahhhhh. Then walks away and sits in front of the already seated Steve, “So, where we headed exactly?”

“China.” Steve stares out the window at the pretty view. 

“China? Why?” 

“It’s where I live, that’s why.”

“Okay, I guess I wasn’t clear enough. Why I’m going to China with you?” When Tao was asking questions at the bar, he completely forgot about the questions on where they were going and why he’s needed.

“You’re going to live with me, of course.”

“Oh yes, but of course! I should have known!” Tao speaks sarcastically.

“Hey, you’re one of us now, and you need a place to stay.” 

“I am not one of you!” Tao growls.

“You are! And if you try to escape I will hunt you down and kill you.” Steve’s eyes were daunting, he really seems to mean it.

“...Whoa, isn’t that a bit much?” Tao says slowly, he retreats back into himself on the comfy chair, trying to lean as far away from Steve as possible and from his sudden and surprising outburst. He was happy a few seconds ago, he was laughing and joking around and now he’s angry?

“No. Once you’re with us, you’re here to stay. I’ve killed plenty of people who’ve tried to leave and I will do it again.” Steve is too serious, his voice is so sharp Tao felt like it’d cut him in half.

“How’d you even know about me?” Tao slouches in his chair and reduces his voice barely above a whisper. 

“We’ve known about you for a while now, although when we originally tried to snatch you, some really small but strong man pushed one of my subordinates into ongoing traffic and nearly got him killed.”

“WHAT? THAT FUCK SHIT WAS REAL?” Tao jolts upward, his face frozen with shock. 

“You thought it was fake?” Steve takes a swig of his drink.

“Well, after that we immediately went home and to bed. I thought it was some weird dream, especially when my mom never brought it up again.” 

“That tiny man was your mother?!” Steve shoots up from his chair. 

“Yeah, well, not biologically of course, but yeah, he’s kinda like our mom away from home.” Tao shifts in his chair. Steve towering over him made him feel uncomfortable.

“Oh, that’s why you look the way you do.” Steve lets out an amused laugh and sits back into his chair.

Tao sits up, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowns.

“Nothing much,” Steve averts his gaze and sips his drink.

“Tch. Anyway, that was years ago. Why didn’t you try to steal me sooner?”

“Well, a few reasons… One being that, that tiny man was really freakin’ mega scary, another being that we had to find you after you two got away. Then, lucky for us, you came to our camp and stayed the night with one of my many subordinates. And so, the one who found you has been following you around so you don’t get away again.” 

Tao jolts forward with shock. “Whoa, really? He’s been around since then?”

“Yes, every second.” Steve finishes his drink and sets it on a close-by table.

“Then why didn’t they strike sooner? Tao readjusts in the chair.

“They needed the perfect time. Ninety-percent of the time you all were in public so they had to wait until you were out of public view.”

“But-- I was left alone in the restaurant we had went to--” Tao is cut off by Steve shushing him, his finger resting on his mouth and his other sliding down the front side of Tao’s bag, starting with the forehead then eventually stopping on where his lips should be.

“They were hungry too.” Steve leans back in his chair leaving Tao frozen in confusion.

“Um, okay. Well, what about when we were in the hotel?” 

“Ah, yes… The hotel… You guys were having such a fun time.”

“What do you mean by that?” Tao shifts in his chair uncomfortably.

“Well, you see, the Birsons were gonna take you… But, they got distracted with the events happening within.” 

“Oh.”

There was silence that felt like hours, but probably only lasted a minute.

Tao opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again. He was thinking of Steve’s groupies watching him and LuHan, “So, they saw us--”

“Yes.”

“And the-”

“Yes.”

Tao sits back in his chair embarrassed. “Well, we were distracted, why didn’t they just break in and take me?.”

“They liked what they saw.” Steve stands up and goes back over to the snack bar to pour himself another drink.

Tao’s eyes widen. Oof. That’s gross he thinks to himself. “What about after?”

“They were really touched when your hot naked lover comforted your sexy-scary-apparently overly sensitive father figure. Want a drink?” Steve motions to his drink by raising it.

“Only if you have something that doesn’t look like listerine--”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kris, if you don’t hurry your ass up i’ll-- I’ll do something and you won’t like it!” LuHan yells as he steps into the airport.

“I would if you weren’t acting like you were on speed!” Kris yells back to LuHan, hunched over and coughing out a freaking lung. 

 

“Yo. I want a ticket for the next plane leaving for China,” LuHan requests at the front desk.

“Um, do you have a parent or guardian with you, young man?” The generic woman asks him.

“Bitch, i’m twenty-fuckin’-seven, I don’t need no parent or bitch-ass guardian!” LuHan corrects her sternly. “If you don’t get me this ticket i’ll sue!”

Kris finally gets into the building and sees LuHan causing a scene. He briskly walks over and grabs him by the arm. “I’m sooo sorry. He’s my son. He tends to cause a scene.” Kris yanks LuHan away from the desk. 

Lu looks back at the woman and does the “i’m watching you” gesture and mouthing i’ll sue.

“You little baby-ass lookin’ hoe, you were at the wrong desk.” Kris frowns. “Follow me you thot.” Kris walks away leaving LuHan behind.

 

 

 

Crisis averted. Kris found the correct place to get a ticket and all that jazz. Don’t worry about the passport, technology is cool and found it online, because technology. 

“How old do I look?” LuHan pouts as they slowly rise on the escalators.

“Twelve.”

“Actually?! PeoPEL THINK I’M TWELVE?” LuHan screeches.

“Constantly,” Kris confirms without even looking at LuHan. 

“Wha-- I’ve been living a lie.” LuHan looks around pushing back his hair in shock.

“Whatever you say.”

The two get off the fancy stairs and walk down to the gate. There’s a lot of time until the next plane arrives so they just kinda fuck around until they get there.

“Yo Kris. Look at that shiz,” LuHan points to the claw machine.

“No. I’m not spending money on a stupid toy that you’ll have no success in.”

“Wow. What a loser you’re being. Don’t be such a penis.” LuHan extends his hand out. “Gimme some cash.”

“No, Lu. I don’t care if you think i’m being a penis, ” Kris crosses his arms.

“C’mon! I don’t have any cash on me!” LuHan grips Kris’s shirt like a small child begging, because he’s both those things.

“Ugh. Fine. But this is ALL i’m giving you.” Kris reaches into his wallet and gives LuHan 5,000 won. 

Lu cheers and runs over to the claw machine with a hop in his step. 

“He really is like a twelve year old,” Kris sighs. 

Kris looks around for something to do while LuHan is blowing away his 5000 won. Kris sees a phone shop and the world just stops. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not thought of this masterful plan before? It was so obvious right from the get-go. This could have ended like a day and a half ago. Kris practically sprints into the shop and pays for a brand new phone charger. He finds an outlet and plugs in his new phone. His phone screen lights up and he couldn’t be happier. He goes to type in his password but the screen won’t read his tapping. The screen is too busted from when he threw it earlier. Goddammit. He’s never hated himself and his life more. Wait, LuHan’s phone. He gets his shit together and makes his way back over to LuHan.

“YeSssSsSSsSSs. Another toY,” Lu celebrates his victory doing a little dance and bending down to grab his prize from the machine. 

Kris makes a beeline for LuHan’s phone that’s poking out of his pocket. Kris snatches his phone and stuffs it in his pocket before LuHan can turn around.

“Dude, you just touch my butt?” LuHan laughs and directs his attention back to the claw machine. 

“Yeah, sorry, I accidentally bumped into you,” Kris nervously pretends to laugh.

“Ha. So gay.” LuHan moves the claw over a plushie of Ryan.

“Have you won anything?”

“Nah,” LuHan says sarcastically as he’s blatantly holding a Gudetama keychain and a giant Pusheen plushie. 

“That sucks. I told you. Gotta blast.” Kris scurries back to the shop’s outlet to charge LuHan’s phone. 

LuHan looks as Kris scurries off with a puzzled expression. Seems like he has something on his mind. Luhan squints suspiciously at him. LuHan turns back to the machine, “I’ll see what he’s up to after I win me my shit,” he whispers to himself.

“Shit shit shit shit, hurry up me.” Kris shakes as he sits down and grabs the charger. “GODDAMMIT CAN I JUST STOP SHAKING?” Everyone in the store looks over at him, he smiles and does a shallow bow in apology. 

Kris tries again. He steadies his hand to the best of his ability and plugs in the phone. Same thing happens, the phone’s screen lights up and he can access LuHan’s phone. “What the hell. He wasn’t kidding. His background is actually Tao sleeping with messy hair. And yes, naked. Only a thin, and I mean it when I say thin, lavender colored bed sheet was covering him. Kris didn’t recognize the sheets so it kinda leads him to believe that they’ve fooled around before. Which makes no sense considering the way they were acting in the hotel but that doesn’t matter right now. Kris presses the home button on Lu’s phone to enter, because stupid Apple updates, amiright? He goes into his contacts and snoops around. He legit doesn’t have ANYONE saved. Kris checks his call logs, no one. What the fuck does he do with this phone? Does he not talk to anyone? Does he just use this phone for games? Kris enters his phone app thing to dial Suho’s number and puts it to his ear. It rings for what feels like hours. No, years. Then it doesn’t anymore and someone picks up with an… Hola?

“Hello?” Kris says with so much uncertainty.

“¿Quien es este?” The man asks. At least it’s a man right?

“Who is this?” It feels fair to ask this.

“¿Este otro prostituto masculino?” 

“Masculine… Prostituto? Male prostitute? What? No! Look, I’m looking for someone, why do you have his phone?” Kris is starting to get frustrated.

“Oh, es este Benni? Benni! ¡Oye! ¿Cómo estuvo?”

“What’s a Benni?!” Kris hangs up. The fuck was this exchange. Kris takes a deep breath and tries again. Maybe he dialed something so terribly wrong.

The phone rings and someone picks up again. “¿Hola? ¿Quién es éste? ¿Estas vendiendo drogas? Yo no participo en esto.”

“ARGH.” Kris just wants to tell this man why he’s calling and ask why he has Suho’s phone. Kris took like a spanish class for his foreign language when he was living in Canada but he has no recollection of anything. But it’s worth a shot right?

“¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca! ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar mis zapatos?” Close enough right? 

There’s a fit of laughter on the other side of the phone. He isn’t sure if it was what he said or if it happened to be because of his horrible pronunciations. Maybe both? 

“Debes tomar drogas, necesito irme ahora.” Then the man hangs up.

Kris is just left there feeling so defeated and confused. He could have swore he knew Suho’s number and he was dead certain he dialed a Korean area code. Who’s speaking Spanish in Korea? The fuck. Kris has never been so unlucky in his life. 

Kris stands up with their stuff in hand and walks out of the shop. He makes his way over to LuHan who’s sitting on a nearby bench with four different plushies in hand. As he steps closer to Lu he completely drops his phone onto the linoleum floor and shatters the screen.

“You stole my phone,” LuHan points out the obvious.

Kris bends down to pick it up and sits down on the bench defeated. He falls onto LuHan’s lap with a sigh. 

“Are you okay? Are you moping again? C’mon, we don’t have time for this.” LuHan pats Kris’s head. “Do you want my Bananya?” Kris sits up, ‘cause the fuck’s a Bananya? 

“What?” Kris sniffles and wipes his eyes. 

LuHan takes the plushie off his lap and hands it to Kris. 

Looking at it now he realizes that it’s a cat inside a banana. Kris cracks a small smile at it. Junmyeon would love it. “Sure.” Kris takes the banana cat and curls up with it on the bench.

“Kriiiis. Come on.” LuHan pushes Kris back and forth on the bench, “Don’t shut down here. Let’s get up and head to our gate.” LuHan gets up with his plushies and pulls Kris onto the floor. “Are you serious? Get up or I will drag you!” 

So LuHan drags Kris all the way to the gate as Kris just lays on the floor the whole duration until they need to get onto the plane. 

 

 

The plane ride is pretty uneventful. It really just consisted of Kris forcing himself to sleep out of sadness and LuHan ordering too many peanuts and drinks then stepping over Kris and going to the bathroom too many times. 

The two get off the plane and a Birson walks up to them holding a cardboard sign that has really bad spelling on it that says, “Chris and Loohand folow my. Let’s Tao” and we can just all assume he means to follow him and get Tao but like, ya never know. But like, they do exactly that anyway.

So, the two decide to follow the birson where it wants to take them and it’s a long walk. A walk they weren’t anticipating but should have expected.

LuHan catches up to the birson that’s actually a speed walker, like this birson could walk a marathon meant for running and totally win. 

“So, how long’s this walk?” he asks for some reason expecting it to be able to speak. 

“Tao,” it manages to say.

“So you know some words. Hm, what are you guys?” 

“Man,” it deadpans.

“Man…?” LuHan mumbles to himself. “But we already could tell all of you look male, like by your physiques, but what are you?” 

The birson doesn’t answer.

“Are you guys not allowed to say?” Lu asks slowly. 

The Birson nods, “Soon.”

“Soon?” LuHan falls back to walk with Kris, “So, i’ve confirmed they’re all male and definitely have dicks.”

“That’s nice LuHan.” Kris doesn’t even look at Lu he’s just looking around the streets of China.

“Boy, do you even care about knowing what they are? I mean, they did just kidnap a person we know and care about and are helping us.”LuHan pouts.

“You know? Not really. In fact I could actually care less, LuHan,” Kris glares at him.

“You know what? You need to stop being so damn temperamental. Yeah you miss Suho and yeah everything is stressful but at least I give a damn and am trying to make the most of it and not be such a Debbie downer,” LuHan spits back. He catches back up with the birson to ask more weird  
questions to receive more one word replies, leaving Kris behind to feel like a tall piece of garbage.

 

All three of them arrive at the place the birson was taking them. 

The two watch as the birson skedaddles immediately, they two just assume it didn’t want to get caught helping the enemy and left.

“So we’re here. What now? We just enter? What if they kill us?” LuHan turns to Kris, who’s scowling at the building. Which is reasonable because it is in the shape of an actual tent. 

“I mean, I guess so yeah.” Kris opens the door and walks in. Immediately the two look around in amazement. The place has high tech technology actually everywhere and the centerpiece to it all is this giant flat screen monitor which is playing recordings of them. It seemed a cluster of birsons were especially interested in LuHan and Tao getting it on and LuHan comforting Kris.

The door behind them slowly slams shut with an a loud bang and every birson turns to look at them. And stare. All with bagged heads. One of them lets out a loud screech kind of like an alarm and the two boys cover their ears. 

There’s suddenly a loud voice coming over a speaker telling the birsons to distract the newcomers and every birson swarms them. The birsons one by one take off their bags, revealing their faces.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK--” LuHan screams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Come, we gotta go.” Steve takes Tao by the hand and pulls him out of the cool ass lounge he was brought to from tent jet. 

“Where are we going?” He quickly sets down his coffee, almost spilling it and rushes behind Steve, not that he has a choice. 

“Away.”

“What happened? Does the birsons distracting something have to do with this?” Tao asks slightly afraid.

Steve doesn’t answer.

“Steve. Who are the birsons distracting?” Tao says in a serious voice. He’s almost certain who it is but wants to hear it from him.

Steve still doesn’t answer.

“Steve! Are the birsons distracting LuHan and Kris?” Tao’s voice is strong and stern.

Steve’s grip tightens. They turn a corner and head out the back door and to the jet once again.

“I knew it!” Tao tries to rip his hand away from Steve, “Steve, I need to go. I have to see them!”

Steve turns around and socks Tao in the face and knocks him out. “I need you, Tao.” Steve heaves Tao into the jet and takes off.

 

 

 

 

 

“What the actual fuck.” LuHan turns to Kris. Kris’s mouth is gaping open, he he’s so shocked and confused. There’s a lot to process. 

LuHan turns back to the birsons and looks at every individual one. All of them look exactly like Tao. All of them. The reason why they all cover their face is because they all look like Tao, and Tao just so happened to decide he’d also cover his face not knowing that these things do too. But why do they want Tao and is Tao in this giant group?

“So,” LuHan swallows nervously, “which one of you is Tao?” all of the Birsons raise their hand. “Oh boy,” LuHan sighs. “So. If you’re all really Tao, then answer me this. How long has he liked me for?” LuHan says with such a triumphant expression. He just thinks this is such a great question for some reason.

“Does Tao even know that answer?” A Tao pipes up in the back.

“Well, if he does, you’re definitely not him,” LuHan says sassily and crosses his arms. 

Kris pats LuHan on the shoulder, “It was a nice try Lu,” he comforts. Kris turns to the swarm in from of them, “So, uh. Are any of you actually Tao or are you guys just here to keep us from him?” 

The flock of Tao’s look at one another and another pipes up, “Yeah kinda. They’re totally gone by now, like you’ll never see him again. But like, just so you know, he’s gonna be okay so you don’t need to worry about him.”

“Cool. Thanks.” Kris turns on his heel and leaves the building with LuHan close behind.

“Kris, are you alright?” LuHan pulls Kris’s shoulder to turn him around.

“No, Lu, i’m not.” Kris takes LuHan’s hand off him as he whips around. “Again, I really don’t want to deal with all this fucking shit. It’s stressing me out. I feel like i’m actually gonna burst. Normally when anything goes wrong I have Su-- no, Junmyeon next to me to talk everything out so I don’t bottle everything up and shut down. He was always there with me so he can help me reason things out so I don’t just blame myself and fall apart. He made things even, he made sure we were both taking the same amount of stress. He-- I just-- I need him, Lu. I really do…” Kris lets out a shaky breath and cups his face. He turns away from LuHan, “I’m sorry to just unload on you like that…” Kris sniffles and rubs his face.

LuHan slowly walks up to Kris and hugs him from behind, “It’s alright. I’m glad you’ve finally opened up to me.” LuHan hugs Kris tighter trying to comfort him. “Hey, I had this random idea. You know how I thought of all of us having our own careers right?”

“I really don’t want to hear about this right now, Lu,” Kris sighs.

“Nono, wait, lemme finish. It’s a good idea, I promise. Why don’t we make our careers here? In China. And if we do just as well here as we were in Korea you can meet Suho again at a music show or something.”

Kris lifts his head and turns around. 

LuHan lets go of Kris and tries to see how he feels about his idea and starts rambling, “I’m sorry, I thought it was good at the time but hearing it out loud I guess it’s kind of stupi--” 

Kris pulls LuHan into a tight hug, “Thank you, LuHan.” 

Lu slowly moves his hands to the middle of Kris’s back to return the hug and raises his chin above Kris’s shoulder to speak, “What for? I haven’t done anything yet.” LuHan buries his face back into Kris’s shoulder. It’s pretty comforting and he smells nice.

“Sure you have, you haven’t given up on me yet even though I keep falling apart on you. You also were there for me at the hotel and I really appreciate it, Lu.” Kris releases LuHan from the hug and gives him a smile that tells Lu he’s gonna be okay. “So, what exactly is your plan to make a career here? We kind of still have contracts with SM so we legally can’t leave.”

“Uhm, haven’t thought that far yet, but we’ll definitely figure it out,” LuHan gives Kris a big ol’ grin. 

Kris sighs and gives Lu a tired half smile, “We’d better.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tao once again wakes up on a bed alone in a fucking jet tent, but this time instead of being confused, he’s actually kinda pissed off. “STEVE. YOU LITTLE BITCH.” 

Tao gets out of the bed and walks out of the room. He walks right up to Steve and pops a freaking squat in the chair in front of him. “Steve. I wanna go home.”

“Tao, we’ve been over this. This is your home.”

“You really expect me to just accept this like that?” Tao says in a stern voice and snaps his fingers. He’s trying to stay calm because he’s actually afraid Steve and doesn’t feel like dying.

“Yes, everyone else did,” Steve sips his listerine looking beverage.

“I can’t just sit here and accept that I’m never going to see my friends ever again!”

“Well, that’s exactly what we’re going to do. Because guess what? You’re not getting off this jet until you do. This bitch can fly for soooo many hours, so get used to it.” Steve downs his drink and goes to fill up another at the snack bar.

Tao shoots up from his chair to follow Steve. “How? How does it even fly? IT’S A FUCKING SQUARE! IT’S NOT EVEN AERODYNAMIC!” 

“First, it’s a cube. And second, I don’t fucking know, I didn’t make it. I just have it, ya know?” Steve’s ‘ya know’ sounded way too cheery for this situation.

Tao sighs, “Can you at least tell me your plan? Why do you want me?” Tao sounds defeated.

“My plan for you is to legit start a company and make you big in China.”

“WHAT? THAT’S IT? I’M ALREADY BIG IN KOREA, THE FUCK YOU NEED TO STEAL ME FOR? IF MONEY IS WHAT YOU WANT YOU CAN HAVE IT!”

“Nono, not the same. I want to own the company. Look, if you cooperate i’ll give you more freedoms as long as I know you’re not leaving. Tao, look at it this way, your company was treating you unfairly so this is a great opportunity for you to make your own music, do your own concepts. Doesn’t that sound nice? You’ll be making your own money instead of splitting it with eleven other people. And while you do this, I’ll have a place for all of my people. It wouldn’t be a secret base anymore, it would be out in the open and it’d look less weird in general. Aaaand, as a plus, if you ever happen to get injured there won’t be any need to postpone any performances because we have extra you’s. Doesn’t this sound perfect?”

Tao stares at Steve. The fuck he just say? All of that is a lot to process, but what was the part about having extra him’s? “Uh wait, what do you mean you have extra me’s?” 

“Ohhh, right. Yeah, uh, all of us birsons look exactly like you, that’s why we all wear bags. See?” Steve takes off his bag and it’s like looking into the mirror. 

“The actual fuck?!” Tao steps back in shock. 

“Yeah yeah, it’s weird, whatever. Taoooo we need youuuu. I need youuuu,” Steve’s suddenly very whiny. It’s like him acting cool and intimidating went right out the door the moment he revealed his true identity. “No one would ever find out we all look like you if that’s what you’re worried about.” Steve latches onto Tao’s arm and wiggles it about, trying to persuade Tao as if he was asking his parent to buy him a bag of candy or something.

“What no, that’s not what i’m worried about,” Tao yanks his arm from Steve’s grip and steps back from him, totally taken aback from this whole situation, “Okay, yes it is. That’s one of the few things I am actually deeply concerned about.”

“Lay them all on me. We can talk it out.” Now Steve was starting to sound desperate. Since Steve is showing signs of weakness you’d think Tao could take advantage of this, but no, it’s actually scarier seeing him this way because it’s just showing Tao how unstable Steve can be.

“I have a lot to think about though, I can’t make a coherent thought.”

“Do you need to sit down?” Steve pulls Tao back to their chairs. “Ask me any questions and we can talk through them, and we can even make some compromises if needed.” Now it’s just weird how suddenly Steve has changed from “we’re doing this and that” to “what do you want to do?”

“Uh okay uh, why do you all look like me for starters?” Tao squints at Steve in curiosity but also uncertainty because he doesn't know if he wants to know why.

“Okay, so like, I get that you want to know and so would I, but I’ll answer any question but this one,” Steve puts on a big fake smile.

“Mhmm yeah, okay,” Tao’s voice is wavey and high. He's terrified of that answer but also kind of relieved. He clears his throat, “Okay…I can’t even believe i’m considering this,” Tao whispers before speaking up to Steve. “Hearing your plan made it sound as if I’m very replaceable, considering everybody is me. I guess I’m concerned about that.”

Steve practically springs forward at Tao’s question, he was excited to answer something,“No, never. You’re everyone’s main focus! They’re the replaceable ones, not you. But if you ever get hurt we have more of you who can take your place for the time being.”

“I’m not sure I understand…” 

“Like, until you heal. Let’s say you injure your foot, right? You now can’t dance, but we can’t just cancel the show, so we’ll have a birson dance it for you. He’ll lip sync to the song on stage as he dances. We’ll always make sure there’s a way. You’re the real talent here.”

“I see…” This is all stupid. But Tao legit isn’t being given another option. He has to join Steve and his dumb company. “Okay, but like, what about my company now? I signed a contract, I’ll be in legal trouble if I just leave.”

“Don’t worry about that, I have people on it already,” Steve smiles.

“I don’t really have any other options do I?” Tao sighs.

“Not really, no.”

“What exactly do I get out of joining you?”

“You get money, satisfaction, and you can name the company if you want,” Steve raises his eyebrows as if it was more convincing if he does. 

“I think I need time to think about this,” Tao rises from his chair and goes back into the room he woke up in. He sits on the bed and stares at the ceiling thinking about everything Steve has told him and slowly drifts off to sleep.


	8. Finally The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've had a great time reading this so far lol and thank you it means a lot

**A few years later.**

Lay turns Chanyeol to face him, “Chanyeol, when we step inside this award show, you have to tell Baekhyun how you feel. I’ve been trying to tell you for the past few years to just say it and now you’re going to be around him all day so now's your chance,” Lay pats him on the shoulders encouragingly. “You can do this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I got this,” Chanyeol psyches himself up. “I can totally do this,” he whispers to himself. Chanyeol starts walking towards Baekhyun who’s laughing and talking to Sehun while heading into the event. Chanyeol clears his throat as he approaches them and opens his mouth to speak.

Baekhyun catches a glimpse of Chanyeol and turns around, “Hey Chanyeol!,” Baekhyun smiles.

Chanyeol closes his mouth and turns on his heel back to Lay. “Nope, I can’t do it.”

Lay tuns Chanyeol back around and pushes him back towards Baekhyun, “You can. And now he’s waiting for you because you were being weird.” Chanyeol glares back at Lay as he’s stumbling back to Baekhyun.

“Hey you okay? Why’d you turn away like that?” Baekhyun tilts his head concerned.

Chanyeol forces a half smile and looks to Sehun then back to Baekhyun, “Uh, can I borrow you a second?”

“Um yeah sure, what about?” Baekhyun looks to Sehun who just shrugs and Baek looks back to Chanyeol still a little worried. 

“Uh, privately?” Chanyeol asks nervously.

“Yeah okay, sure-- whoa!” Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by the hand and walks him to a more private and quiet area, but most importantly away from Sehun.

“Chanyeol are you alright? You’re acting a little weird…” Baek scrunches his eyebrows concerned.

“Baekhyun, there’s something i’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time now.” Chanyeol looks down and realizes he’s playing with Baekhyun’s hand nervously and whips it away behind his head like a cool dude.

“What is it? Can it wait until after the event? I don’t want to keep everyone waiting.” Baekhyun looks over Chanyeol’s shoulder and at Sehun waiting for him next to the building’s doors. Baek giggles, “Sehun just got done telling me about how him and LuHan were only close buds. I’ve been too scared to ask until now.” Baekhyun waves to Sehun enthusiastically.

Chanyeol looks back to Sehun who's also waving and smiling like an idiot at Baek and sighs. He steps over into Baekhyun’s line of sight to regain his attention, “Baek, this is important to me. If I don’t tell you this now I never will. And I really need to tell you this.”

Baekhyun looks back up at Chanyeol, “Are you finally gonna tell me about how you got those bruises all over your face?” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows.

“No-- Baek, it’s not about something so trivial--” Chanyeol sighs annoyedly.

“Hey, I don’t think it’s trivial. You have so many scars on your cheeks.” Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s face and rubs his thumbs on his scars.

“Baekhyun, please, don’t make this harder for me.” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hands off his face gently. “I really need you to let me say this.”

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side curiously but also worried, “Okay, you have my attention.”

Chanyeol takes in a deep breath, “Baekhyun, I like you. A lot.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and his lips open slightly, “Chanyeol-- I didn’t--” Baekhyun slides his hands out of Chanyeol’s.

“I know, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol interrupts, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when you asked me a few years back. I just couldn’t then.”

“I’m really sorry Chanyeol, but I--” Baekhyun starts.

Chanyeol interrupts once again, “No. Baek, really, it’s okay. I’m not expecting anything from this; I just needed to tell you so I can move on.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Baekhyun steps forward and places a comforting hand on Chanyeol’s arm, “I feel so bad. I never wanted to hurt you, Chanyeol.”

“Baek, just answer me this.” Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun with a soft gaze and removes Baekhyun’s hand from his arm.

“What is it?” Baekhyun says and tilts his head in curiosity. Baekhyun’s head tilts are just so cute that Chanyeol can’t help but to crack a smile and look away. 

“What? What is it?” Baekhyun tilts his head to the opposite side and leans forward in front of Chanyeol so they’re looking at eachother again.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol chuckles, he can’t just tell a taken man he finds him adorable and wants to kiss those soft lips of his. Chanyeol takes a step back or else he might actually try to do it. He puts on a serious face, “Baekhyun, just answer me this. You’re happy, right? With Sehun?” Chanyeol fiddles with his fingers nervously. He feels like he has no right asking this personal question but can’t help it. He wants Baek happy.

“Yes, of course,” Baekhyun says curiously.

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a small smile, “Good, that’s all I need.” Chanyeol turns around and walks back to Lay. He’s successfully told Baekhyun how he feels.

“So, how’d it go?” Lay asks Chanyeol excitedly. 

“I think it went pretty well, actually,” Chanyeol gives Lay a forced smile. 

“Oh c’mon, you know I can tell when your smiles are fake,” Lay frowns.

“I’m sorry. I just feel like I made the wrong decision,” Chanyeol looks down.

“Chanyeol,” Lay sighs, “we both know you can’t keep waiting on him. You have to move on. Soon you’ll realize this was the right decision. We don’t want you regretting anything later, now do we?” Lay pats Chanyeol on the shoulder. “How about after we get a drink, yeah?”

“When did you become such a good right hand man?” Chanyeol cracks a small genuine smile. “Feels like just yesterday you were wearing a christmas tree.”

“Shut up. Come on, let’s go,” Lay nudges Chanyeol and starts towards the building with Chanyeol close after him. 

On their way into the building Chanyeol and Baekhyun make eye contact, Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a small smile and walks into the building.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris gets out of the car and feels a mixture of emotions. Fear, excitement, and sadness are the main three. It’s been too long since he’s seen Suho. Will Junmyeon even want to see him? Is he over him? Will he hear Kris out? There’s only one way to find out. Kris doesn’t even know if he’s ready, but it’s now or never. He’s come so far just to be here so today has to be it.

Kris walks into the building and immediately starts to look around, wondering if he can catch Suho. He doesn’t see him immediately but when Kris starts heading to the back, towards all the waiting rooms, he spots him. And he’s never looked better. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Handsome. So many things. Kris basically falls in love with him all over again. But one thing, he’s with the rest of the group talking. It’s gonna be hard to muster up the courage to talk to him.

Kris paps his face a few times and sucks it up. He makes his way over, weaving his way through people until he reaches them. Kai pats Suho on the chest while staring at Kris. 

Suho slowly turns around and almost faints. Tears start collecting in his eyes and he storms off in the opposite direction.

“Myeon, wait.” Kris starts after Junmyeon, “I know, I don’t deserve you to hear me out but please, please listen to me,” he calls out.

Suho says nothing, he just keeps walking. He wipes his face with the back of his hand and picks up his pace.

“Myeon. I can totally explain what happened, but I know there’s no excuse.” Kris runs in front of Junmyeon and stops him. “You know me enough to know that I love you and I’d never purposefully leave you like that. And you know that i’d give up everything and anything for you.”

Suho pauses a second and looks up at Kris. He looks away and wipes his face then pushes past Kris and continues down the hall.

“Myeon--” Kris turns around with a tired expression and sighs, “Myeon please.” Kris runs after Suho once again.

They turn the corner and Junmyeon walks into a room and without thinking Kris enters right after him. “Myeon, a lot happened while I was away. You have to hear me out plea--”

Junmyeon presses his body up against Kris’s and jumps him with a million kisses. 

Kris falls back against a table and leans into Suho’s kiss. Kris’s hands move down Junmyeon’s hips and lets out a small moan. 

Junmyeon slowly releases Kris’s lips and looks up at him. He catches his breath and slaps Kris hard across the face. 

“Ow! Jesus fuck,” Kris rubs his face, “My god…Ow. I guess I deserve that,” Kris cracks a small smile. “I really am sorry, Myeon. There’s not enough words to describe how sorry I really am,” he pulls Junmyeon in close by the hips.

“Just shut up and kiss me, Wu,” Junmyeon pulls Kris’s lips back down to his.

Kris parts his lips from Myeon’s for one painstakingly long second, “What does this mean?” Kris goes back in and kisses Myeon a few more times before parting his lips from his again, “Are you still mad?”

“Oh, I’m still mad. I’m so incredibly mad at you,” Junmyeon leans in and kisses Kris again. “You have no idea how much I've missed you,” Suho kisses him deeper.

“I think I have an idea,” Kris smiles and leans in to kiss Junmyeon’s neck.

“Remember when you were away for a few months and you came back and we had a great time?” Junmyeon huffs and slides his hands up Kris’s chest and bites his lip.

“Of course,” Kris smirks and kisses Myeon’s neck again

“How much more fun do you think we’ll have after a few years?” Junmyeon cups Kris’s face and presses his lips against his.

Kris pulls his lips off Junmyeon’s, “As much as I would love that, when are we going to talk?” He says concerned.

“Later, right now I want you to fuck me,” Junmyeon leans in to kiss Kris again but Kris avoids it.

Kris furrows his eyebrows, “You’ve changed a bit Myeon. You used to rather talk things out before anything else.”

“No Kris, i’m just horny,” Junmyeon gets on his tippy toes and tilts his head back to gently kiss Kris’s throat and neck. Junmyeon kisses Kris across his collar bones and up his neck to his jawline.

Kris lets out a light breathy moan, “Myeon-- No, wait, we don’t have a lot of time to discuss this,” Kris moves Junmyeon back and looks down at him. 

“Better make it quick then.” Junmyeon rubs his hand across Kris’s crotch and leans in with half lidded eyes.

“Myeon, please--” Kris begs.

Junmyeon smiles and kisses Kris while undoing his pants.

Kris gives in and lifts Junmyeon onto the table behind him and kisses him hard. Kris rubs his hands up and down Junmyeon’s thighs and slides him closer.

Junmyeon starts to undo his tux and pull off his jacket, never pulling his lips away from Kris’s.

“I ever tell you how much I love you, Yifan?” Junmyeon gasps.

“You used to all the time,” Kris smiles through their kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“TAO!” LuHan gasps, “I’VE MISSED YOU!”

Tao turns around to see who the source of the voice is, “LUHAN!” he smiles.

LuHan sprints to Tao and jumps into his arms, “It’s been too long!” LuHan hugs and pecks him on the lips.

“Heck yeah it has!” Tao laughs.

“You’re not wearing your bag, you look so nice!” 

Tao sets LuHan back down, “Thank you! I think you look much better.”

“Aw stop it you,” LuHan leans in for another hug. 

Tao leans out of the hug and looks down at LuHan, “Hey, you know EXO is here, right?”

“Yeah… I feel really freaking awkward,” Lu lets out a deep breath.

“Do you think they hate us for what happened?”

“Tao, they don’t even know _what_ happened.”

“Okay, that’s true. But look at them. It kinda feels like we were never apart of them,” Tao says as he looks past LuHan and at their table.

LuHan looks behind him, “Yeah… Kinda. But it also kinda looks like Baekhyun is staring at Chanyeol for way too long.”

“Really? In what way?”

“Mmmm… He kind of looks worried. I wonder why, it looks like he’s having a great time with Lay,” LuHan looks back up to Tao. 

“Wait, did Baekhyun and Sehun get together?” Tao gestures back over to the table. 

LuHan looks back over, “Oh maybe-- or maybe not? Are you sure, Tao? Baekhyun just retreated his hand from Sehun.”

“I dunno, maybe? Sehun looks really confused so maybe they’re going through something.”

LuHan turns back to Tao once again, “What if he’s just trying to be polite for Chanyeol’s sake? He has liked Baekhyun for a long time now. What if Baek finally caught on?”

Tao looks down at Lu, “Ya know, that’s a pretty good guess,” he smiles.

“I know,” LuHan purses his lips and flips his fake long hair. LuHan looks down, “On a separate note… What happened after you were taken?” 

“Hey, hey,” Tao lifts Lu’s chin, “It’s okay. There was nothing you two could have done. This was inevitable for me. Steve gave me no choice but to go with him or else he’d kill me. Said so himself.”

“Steve…?” LuHan’s voice is soft and confused.

“Yeah, Steve, he’s the leader. His name was too hard to pronounce so I’ve been calling him Steve ever since.” 

“This isn’t Stockholm Syndrome is it?” LuHan’s voice sounds slightly offended.

Tao’s eyes widen, “No, no. Of course not! That’s disgusting Lu.”

“Good,” LuHan pouts and hugs Tao again, “you should only love me.”

Tao chuckles, “You’re too cute, Lu. Of course I love you,” he wraps his arms around LuHan.

“Why do you always act like such a calm gentleman around me? You used to be soft and nervous all the time,” LuHan pouts.

“Because I feel like I need to be for you,” Tao pets Lu’s head. “Why do you always act so soft around me? You used to be so casual.”

“Shut up,” LuHan hits Tao’s arm, “was not.” 

Tao laughs a little. 

“You never explained what happened after you got kidnapped,” LuHan tightens his arms around Tao and grabs the hem of Tao’s tux in the back.

Tao sighs, “Do you want everything? Or what happened right after…?”

“Everything, please,” LuHan buries his face into Tao’s chest.

“I don’t know where to start,” Tao chuckles.

Lu looks up at Tao’s face, “You can start with whether or not you’ve been with anyone since you left,” LuHan goes back to putting his face into Tao’s chest. “Like Steve…” he mumbles.

“Lu, I told you Steve and I aren’t together. Since when have you been so jealous?” Tao laughs.

LuHan pinches Tao’s butt in retaliation. 

“Oww, okay okay,” Tao smiles and kisses the top of Lu’s head. “Umm, I don’t really think there’s too much to tell. It was mostly work once I could cope with the idea that i’d never go home again…”

“What kind of work? Sex work?” LuHan wiggles his eyebrows even though he knows Tao can’t see it, but it’s the thought that counts.

“Jesus God, Lu,” Tao giggles, “No. Work to become an idol in China, haven’t you seen me on TV and stuff?”

“Of course I have, I was kidding. But you still haven’t answered my question.”

Tao sighs, “No Lu, I haven’t been with anyone since you,” Tao squeezes LuHan tight, “I love you too much to do that!”

LuHan speaks in a strained voice, “I was kidding!” LuHan laughs, “You don’t need to tell me everything because you’re here with me now.” LuHan tries to pull away from the hug, "Now can you please let me breathe?”

Tao releases LuHan, “Sorry, I got a little too into it.”

Lu’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink, “Tao can you please repeat what you said a second ago, I want to hear it again,” Lu smiles softly.

“Sorry… I got a little too into it?” Tao says hesitantly.

“No, not that!” LuHan laughs and tugs cutely at Tao’s arm, “Before thaaaat,” he smiles.

“I love you?” Tao raises an eyebrow curiously and smirks.

“Again,” Lu’s smile gets wider. He pulls Tao closer by his hips and Tao does the same to LuHan.

“I love you.”

“Agaaaaain,” Lu laughs.

“I love you LuHan,” Tao starts leaning in to kiss Lu.

“Good. That’s all I want to hear,” LuHan closes the distance between them, “I love you too, Tao.”

“We should go before the event starts,” Tao whispers and kisses Lu again.

“You’re right, but if you think you can drag me away from your lips you’ve got another thing coming,” LuHan smiles and kisses Tao. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

LuHan and Tao find each other after the event and run into Kris and Suho holding hands along the way.

“Whoa, what happened to you two?” LuHan snorts.

“Hey, guys!” Suho runs up to them and hugs them both tightly. “Everyone has missed you!”

Kris comes and hugs them both as well.

“We’ve missed them too! But really, what happened to you two? You guys run into a paint brush?” LuHan tries to brush himself off from the dirt and paint chips that came off Suho and Kris’s clothing.

The two clear their throats, “Round two…” Kris mumbles.

Suho’s eyes widen, “Kris!” Suho giggles and nudges him playfully.

“You guys did it here?” Tao leans in and whisper yells at them.

“Shhh,” Suho chuckles.

LuHan tugs at Tao’s sleeve, “Tao,” he whispers, “why didn’t we think of that?”

“LuHan!” Tao laughs and lightly pushes him away.

Lu smiles. “Oh wait!” LuHan basically jumps at the thought, “Now that we’re all together do you guys want to down to the convenience store and get some juice? For old times sake?” LuHan looks around to see how everyone feels about that.

“I’m down,” Tao says first.

“Sure, I’m in. But this time we’re bringing Junmyeon.” Kris leans down and peck him on the cheek.

Suho smiles widely at the three boys and holds Kris’s hand in his, “Sure, I’d love that.”


End file.
